La Langue De L'Amour
by xMiu
Summary: Le jour où Kurt décida de rejoindre le projet de cours particuliers de français, il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait vivre, ou plutôt qui il allait rencontrer et comment cette personne allait changer sa vie pour toujours. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la langue de l'amour ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je vous présente la traduction en français (comme si ce n'était pas évident ;) ) de ma première fanfiction "The Language of Love" **

**Le français étant ma langue maternelle, cette version sera probablement plus riche au niveau lexical que la version originale en anglais. Cependant, les chapitres en français auront toujours du retard par rapport à ceux en anglais.**

**Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Le français est une langue à vocation universelle, de gentillesse et d'honnêteté, et il nous a fait don de ces mots abstraits si rares dans nos langues. » Léopold Sédar Senghor<p>

* * *

><p>"Vous voudriez que je rejoigne le projet de cours particulier ?"<p>

"Je pensais que ce serais bien que tu aides les autres. Je pourrais t'apparier avec l'un des élèves les plus faibles comme je l'ai déjà fait avec Quinn et Mike. Tu as beaucoup de connaissances. J'imaginais que tu pourrais être heureux de les partager"

Kurt sourit légèrement en regardant sa professeure. Le garçon au regard azur avait en effet une excellente maîtrise de la langue de Molière. Selon lui, c'était une honte qu'une aussi belle langue soit si peu parlée. Lorsqu'il dût choisir entre Espagnol et Français en arrivant à l'école, sa réponse était évidente. Il avait toujours eu envie de visiter Paris, grimper en haut de la Tour Eiffel, descendre les Champs-Elysées, faire du shopping dans les Galeries LaFayette...C'était sa mère qui lui avait transmis cette passion pour la ville de l'amour. Elle avait passer sa jeunesse à traverser le monde entier, pour toujours en revenir à la conclusion que la France était le meilleur endroit au monde. Kurt avait six ans quand elle lui promis qu'il visiteraient Paris ensemble un jour. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment maintenant que cela n'arriverai jamais, mais cela était toujours un de ses rêves, même si il devait le vivre seul. Un nouvelle chance de vivre son rêve avec quelqu'un se présentait devant lui, et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser passer.

Mais Kurt savait que la vie n'était pas toujours clémente avec lui. Il aurait besoin de toute la chance au monde pour devenir ami avec cet élève. Il pourrait être un de ces sportifs idiots qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer ? Peut-être que ce serait une énervante et égocentrique "Rachel Berry" ? Ou tout simplement quelqu'un qui, comme les autres, rejetterait l'idée d'être ami avec Kurt ? _Peut-être..._

"Je...je serais très heureux d'en faire partie" Il répondit, déglutissant lourdement.

* * *

><p><em>"Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai accepté de faire ça, encore ?"<em> se demanda le bouclé. _"Le français, c'est tellement ennuyeux"_. Oui, Blaine Anderson avait un niveau en français des plus lamentable. Plus jeune, il avait appris l'Italien et, dans ses souvenirs, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Bien sûr, son agaçante professeure de français voulait qu'il soit bien plus doué que ce qu'il ne pouvait être et lui avait demandé si il voulait de l'aide personnalisée. Et Blaine avait fait la plus grosse erreur en le disant à se parents. Il avait carrément obligé à s'inscrire, il n'avait plus le choix. Et maintenant le voilà, dans la salle de classe, seul, à attendre un certain Kurt Hummel. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ce garçon pouvait bien ressembler. D'après Mme. Prévert, sa prof de français, il devait avoir un an de plus que lui, être au Glee club et était vraiment...quel mot avait-elle utilisé déjà ?_ Adorable ?_ Oui, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit. Blaine regarda à sa montre pour la troisième fois dans la même minute. _Hé bien, il est peut-être adorable mais définitivement pas ponctuel._ L'adolescent commença seul ses devoirs en essayant de comprendre pourquoi les français utilisaient des accents. Il appuyait obstinément sur le bouton de son stylo quand quelqu'un finit par pousser la porte, créant un courant d'air qui fit s'envoler quelques feuilles de chêne sur le bord de la fenêtre.

"Excuses-moi du retard, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave. La réunion du Glee club a été un peu plus longue que d'habitude"

Blaine leva son regard sur le jeune homme et se figea. Ce garçon avait l'air de tomber tout droit du paradis. Il avait une peau parfaitement pâle - non pas comme celle des cadavres, mais pâle comme ces magnifiques poupées en porcelaine - illuminée par des rayons de soleil provenant de la fenêtre, des cheveux châtains coiffés à la perfection, et ces yeux...de quelle couleur étaient-ils ?_ Bleus ? Verts ? Gris ?_ Ce regard mystérieux était tellement _magnifique._ Et ce sourire...C'était sûrement la première fois que Blaine voyait quelqu'un d'aussi incroyablement attirant. _Comment ai-je fait pour ne t'avoir jamais remarqué auparavant ?_

Blaine réalisa qu'il devait le fixer depuis un moment quand ce presque ange commença à le regarder bizarrement.

"Je suis...Kurt. Tu es Blaine, c'est bien ça ?"

"Uhm...oui"

"Et bien, _c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Blaine !_* "

"...quoi ?"

Kurt rit légèrement et _y avait-il un son plus mignon que ça ?_ Il sourit à un Blaine confus en lui tendant la main.

"C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Blaine" Blaine rougit un peu en prenant la main de Kurt, qui dans la sienne était si chaude, avant de répondre.

"Pour moi aussi"_ Oui,_ il pensa,_ peut-être que le français ne va pas être si ennuyeux._

* * *

><p>"Pour la dernière fois Blaine, "ou" et "où" ne veulent pas dire la même chose ! Le premier exprime la contradiction et le deuxième un repère spatial."<p>

"Ils ne pourraient pas utiliser deux mots différents dans ce cas ? Les français sont tellement perturbants..."

Blaine soupira, tenant sa tête dans la main gauche tout en essayant d'écrire avec la droite.  
>Kurt observait son camarade confus, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cette frustration adorable. Il avait déjà remarqué toutes ces petites choses qui montraient que Blaine était frustré: il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, ou passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux, et Kurt trouvait tout cela tellement mignon. Il s'étonna à adorer ce moment qu'il partageait avec Blaine, même si Blaine semblait plus énervé qu'autre chose. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Soudainement, Kurt se rendit compte que Blaine se trompait encore entre les deux mots et, par reflexe, posa sa main sur celle de Blaine pour l'arrêter.<p>

"Pas d'accent sur celui-là" Il dit, un peu trop vite, et un peu trop fort.

Blaine se figea quand il sentit la main de Kurt sur la sienne, et regarda le garçon à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, ceux mordorés dans les bleus . Ceci ne durra que quelques secondes avant que Kurt retire sa main et regarde à la table, gêné.

"I-Il n'y a p-pas besoin de m-mettre un accent sur celui-là" Il répéta, plus doucement.

"O-Ok" Blaine répondit avec le même ton.

Il y eu un long silence de gène avant que Kurt finisse par dire:

"Peut-être q-qu'on pourrait arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Il est un peu tard..."

"Probablement" Le brun répondit en hochant la tête

"L-Lundi ? Même heure, même endroit ?" Il demanda, toujours en balbutiant.

"D'accord" Blaine dit, rapidement

"Cool" Kurt prit son sac d'école et ses cahiers dans les mains et se releva "Salut, Blaine"

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un faible "Au revoir, Kurt" avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il commença à s'éloignant en respirant lourdement, essayant de ralentir les battements de son coeur. Quand sa main eut touché celle de Blaine, il avait ressentit ce choc électrique, celui dont les gens parlent dans les livres. Et il savait qu'il devait faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. _Jamais._

* * *

><p><strong>*: Les phrases marquées d'un astérisque sont en français dans la version originale<strong>

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce prologue, le premier chapitre suivra très vite ! Si ça vous a plu (ou pas !), vous pouvez me laisser un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir et votre avis m'importe énormément. Ce n'est pas parce que ceci est une traduction que vous idées ne peuvent pas influencer la suite de l'histoire ;) ! Et si vous voulez la suite, n'oubliez-pas de follow !**

**A très bientôt pour le premier chapitre !**

**Love and rainbows ! -x**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Cocorico les amis !**

**En ce matin d'octobre, je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à finir ma traduction en une semaine malgré de nombreux devoirs en classe qui n'ont pas été de tout repos. Ces deux semaines de vacances vont me faire le plus grand bien. Comme c'est mon moment "raccontage de vie", j'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai vu le film Annabelle, que j'ai personnellement adoré et que je conseille à tous les amateurs de bons films. Si vous l'avez vu, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos opinions ! **

**Sachez que je privilège la traduction plutôt que les nouveaux chapitres. Je tiens vraiment que vous ayez un chapitre par semaine.**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont déjà follow/favorite/review, c'est vraiment touchant d'ouvrir ma boîte mail et de voir de petites notifications de FanFiction. Je vous adore tous et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

**Et bien sûr, comme je suis censée le dire, je ne possède Glee. Après tout, c'est le principe d'une fanfiction !**

**Sur ce, voici ce premier chapitre !**

* * *

><p>"Tu as fait des pancakes ? Encore ?"<p>

Kurt leva le regard et vit son demi-frère dans l'entrée de la cuisine qui regardait l'énorme pile de pancakes que Kurt avait déjà cuits. Finn frottait ses yeux avec conviction, à peine réveillé.

"Ouais, je me suis levé tôt ce matin, je n'arrivais pas à dormir" il répondit en faisant se retourner un pancake grâce à un léger mouvement de poêle.

"Kurt, tu me répète ça tous les matins depuis Vendredi, est-ce-que tout va bien ? Les joueurs de foot t'embêtent encore ?"

"Calmes-toi, Finn ! Tout va bien, j'ai juste des...insomnies." Kurt balbutia, essayant de trouver une excuse crédible.

"Si tu le dis" Finn soupira, il savait que son frère mentait, il cuisine toujours beaucoup quand il est stressé. Et quand il ment, ça signifie que quelque chose de mal est en train de se passer. Il detestait cette idée, Kurt avait déjà été confronté à de nombreux problèmes et méritait la paix. Et Finn avait raison, Kurt avait des problèmes, ou plutôt un problème. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait oublier ce sentiment qu'il avait eu trois jours auparavant quand il avait touché la main de Blaine, cette sensation d'être frappé par un éclair. Ca semblait si mal, et à la fois si juste. C'était quelque chose d'incroyable et Kurt s'était enfuit, comme il l'avait toujours fait. _Je peux être tellement stupide parfois !_

"Mais tu devrais arrêter de cuisiner maintenant, je serais pas capable de manger tout ça !"

Kurt hésita un moment avant d'éteindre la gazinière. Il mit le bol qu'il avait utilisé pour faire la pâte à pancake dans le lave-vaisselle et s'assit en face de son frère. Finn, qui avait déjà engloutit deux pancakes, lui en donnant et il versa négligemment du sirop d'érable dessus avant de mordre dedans.

"Ces trucs sont géniaux Kurt ! Tu devrais vraiment devenir un célèbre cuisiner, tu pourrais avoir ton propre livre de cuisine !"

"A t'entendre, je pourrais exercer tous les métiers au monde, excepté joueur de foot. Et arrêtes de parler la bouche pleine !"

"Quoique tu dise..." Il répondit avant d'avaler son pancake et se lever. Il plaça son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle aux cotés du bol. "Va chercher tes affaires d'école. Je ne veux pas être en retard, il faut que je passe chercher Rachel chez elle"

"Elle a pas des pieds ? Elle habite à quoi, cinq minutes du lycée ?" Kurt lui dit.

"Je sais, mais elle n'aime pas y aller à pieds car elle est toujours distraite sur la route et après elle doit courir pour être à l'heure, et après elle arrive épuisée au lycée" Finn lui expliqua comme si les mots sortaient directement de la bouche de Rachel.

"Bien, je serais là dans une minute, si ça ne dérange pas Princesse Berry, bien sûr" Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit à l'étage, se demandant quand est-ce-que Finn et Rachel s'étaient remis ensemble. Il attrapa son sac et quelques livre avant de se rendre compte que son livre de français n'était pas là. Français était son premier cours de la journée et il savait que sa prof serait en colère si il ne l'avait pas. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de demander:

"Finn ? Tu n'aurais pas vu mon livre de français ? Je ne le trouve pas !"

"Mec, qu'est-ce-que je pourrais faire avec un bouquin de français ? Je sais même pas dire "bonjour" !"

"Sérieusement, Finn ? Tout le monde sait le dire !" Kurt dit, en regardant fixement son frère, qui n'avait apparemment jamais entendu un mot de français de toute sa vie. "ça ne fait rien, il doit être dans mon casier. Allons sauver notre Princesse Berry de son château."

* * *

><p>"Est-ce-que vous pourriez arrêter de vous embrassez juste devant moi ?"<p>

"Allez Kurt, tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'as pas de petit ami. Quand tu en auras un, tu feras la même chose !"  
>Kurt offrit à Rachel son meilleur "<em>sale garce<em>" regard, puis ouvrit son casier. Heureusement, grâce à la porte de son casier, il ne pouvait plus voir son frère et sa petite amie littéralement suçant le visage de l'autre au milieu des couloirs. _Si l'amour consiste juste à montrer aux autres à quel point on est plus heureux qu'eux, je ne penses pas être prêt pour ça,_ le jeune garçon pensa. Il rechercha son bouquin dans son casier, en vain. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui.

"Umm, Kurt ?" Il tourna sa tête pour voir qui l'appelait et se figea lorsqu'il vit Blaine. Le grand, beau, incroyable Blaine. Dieu merci, ces cheveux étaient débarrassés de cette masse de gel et il pouvait enfin voir ses magnifiques boucles brunes. Il portait un jean noir délavé, un T-shirt vert foncé et une paire de Converses. _Et bien, c'est un look peu recherché, mais très attractif._

"Oui ?" Il réussit à dire.

"Tu as oublié ça dans la salle de classe Vendredi soir, je voulais te le rendre plus tôt, mais quand j'ai vu que c'était le tien, tu étais déjà parti. J'espère que tu n'en avait pas besoin ce week-end." Blaine dit avec un léger sourire, tendant son livre de français à Kurt. L'autre garçon fixa le livre un moment, surpris, avant de le prendre, faisant en sorte de ne pas toucher la main de Blaine encore une fois.

"Oh, merci, j-j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu"

"J'ai essayé de le lire hier, mais j'ai rien compris. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de ses cours particuliers" Blaine rit un peu, faisant répondre Kurt par un sourire timide. "Donc, c'est toujours bon pour ce soir ?"

"Bien sûr" Kurt répondit

"Okay, cool. On se voit plus tard alors" Blaine dit avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, laissant Kurt dans ses pensées. Le garçon au yeux azur le regarda partir et entendit Rachel pouffer de rire derrière lui.

"Oh mon Dieu, Kurt ! C'est qui ce gars ? Il est trop beau ! C'est ton copain ? Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Est-ce-qu'il..."

"Rachel, s'il te plaît, arrête !" Kurt la coupa "Il s'appelle Blaine et je l'aide en français. Et non, c'est pas mon petit ami, pourquoi tu penses ça ?"

"Parce que le regard qu'il t'a donné était rempli d'amour ! Sérieusement, Kurt ! Et tu étais tellement timide, tu n'est timide qu'avec quelqu'un pour qui tu ressens quelque chose !" Rachel répondit, excitée comme jamais.

"Rachel, il n'y a rien entre moi et Blaine, d'accord ? Arrêtes de t'introduire dans ma vie privée, c'est dérangeant !" Kurt répondit, furieux.

"Tu voix, tu es énervé maintenant, ça veut dire que j'ai raison mais que tu ne veux pas l'avouer !"  
>Kurt soupira lourdement, puis se tourna vers Finn "Sois un bon ami et dis-lui de la fermer. On dirait bien qu'elle ne comprend pas quand je lui dis"<p>

"Tu sais, je suis assez d'accord avec elle..." Finn lui dit.

"Vous êtes tellement bêtes ! Blaine est juste un ami, attendez, on n'est même pas ami. Alors, occupez-vous de vos affaires" Kurt faillit crier "Faut que j'y aille" Il leur tourna le dos, prêt à aller en cours. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rachel croyait ça. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Finn le pensait aussi. Le pire, c'était qu'il savait qu'ils avaient raison.

* * *

><p>Quand Kurt ouvrit la porte, il était clairement nerveux. Il avait passé la journée à penser à une seule chose: Blaine. Il savait que c'était stupide mais il ne pouvait pas passer une seule minute sans se rappeler le garçon Kurt en était maintenant sûr, il avait le béguin pour lui. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout. A chaque fois qu'il avait espéré avoir une chance avec un garçon, il avait fini le cœur brisé. <em>Pourquoi Blaine serait-il différent ?<em>

Heureusement, Blaine n'était pas encore là. Il soupira silencieusement et s'assit au milieu de la salle de classe vide, essayant de se relaxer. Il sortit son livre de français hors de son sac et le regarda. Il sentait différemment. Il sentait _comme Blaine._ Kurt ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Blaine tenir le bouquin de la même façon, ses doigts de pianiste là où se trouvaient les siens. Il sentit la chaleur des mains de Blaine sous les siennes, son nez recréant l'odeur de Blaine, quelque chose de très doux comme des framboises. Il pouvait presque sentir Blaine à ses côtés.

"Désolé, c'est moi qui suis en retard cette fois"

Kurt sauta sur sa chaise, ouvrit les yeux et vit Blaine juste devant lui. Sa mâchoire tomba légèrement. Bouche bée, il répondit rapidement:

"C-ça ne fait rien ! Sur quoi veux-tu travailler aujourd'hui"

"J'espérais qu'on pourrait bosser sur les verbes. Je ne suis pas très douée à ça" dit Blaine avec un sourire triste qui était _putain de charmant._

"Okay, assis-toi."

Blaine obéit et s'assit à côté de Kurt. Leurs genoux se touchèrent involontairement et cela fit rougir Kurt, mais aucun des deux se bougea pour autant. Il passèrent presque une heure ensemble, au début à travailler mais ils finirent rapidement par laisser leurs devoirs de côté et discuter. Kurt apprit beaucoup à propos de Blaine: il avait passé le début de sa première année dans l'école publique de Westerville, mais fut rapidement transféré à la Dalton Academy, une école privée pour garçons, pour des "raisons personnelles". Mais cette année, ces parents n'avaient plus assez d'argent pour le laisser aller dans ce lycée, donc il était venu à McKinley. Mais Blaine aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, Kurt n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Juste entendre sa voix angélique était assez, il aurait pu passer des heures comme ça. Il parla un long moment de ses amis de la Dalton, Wes, David, Thad, Nick, Jeff, et à quel point il était douloureux de les quitter.

"Mais maintenant, je me fais de nouveaux amis" dit Blaine, et il sembla hésitant avant d'ajouter un léger "Comme toi."

A ce moment, Lady GaGa aurait pu entrer dans l'école, nue, et chantant du heavy metal que Kurt ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Il regarda en direction de Blaine, plus surpris que jamais, sa mâchoire tombant pratiquement sur le sol. Cet incroyable garçon venait de l'appeler son ami _-ami !_ et il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le rendre plus heureux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant si il avait bien entendu.

"A-Amis ?" demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

"Oui. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je te vois. Mais, si tu ne..."

"Bien sûr que je te considère comme un ami!" dit Kurt, un peu trop vite, et un peu trop fort,_ encore._ "Je suis juste...surpris que tu penses la même chose."

"Pourquoi ?"

Kurt hésita un moment. _Pouvait-il vraiment le dire ?_ Il connaissait à peine Blaine après tout, mais il sentait qu'il était une personne digne de confiance. C'était comme si ils se connaissaient déjà, comme si une partie de lui se souvenait de Blaine. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'avouer "En général, les gens préfèrent me brutaliser que d'être mes amis. Me pousser dans les casiers, me lancer des slushies au visage, m'insulter, ce genre de choses. Pourquoi tu serais différent ?"

Blaine resta sans voix pendant un moment, regardant Kurt avec toute la compassion qu'il pouvait donner. Il humecta ses lèvres. "Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais tu peux être sûr que je ne te ferai jamais ça, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de te faire ça"

"Tu n'as pas à être mon ami seulement pour me faire croire que je ne suis pas seul. Et tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'avoir déjà été intimidé, donc si tu dis ça juste pour paraître compréhensif, s'il te plaît arrêtes." dit Kurt. C'était vrai. _Comment un gars comme Blaine pouvait prétendre savoir ce que cela faisait d'être harcelé ?_ Kurt pouvait être naïf mais pas au point de croire ça.

"Kurt, je te promets que c'est vrai. J'ai traversé ça également, c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté ma première école. C'était probablement la pire période de toute ma vie. Ce sentiment d'être seul contre le monde entier. De vouloir de l'aide mais de ne pas en demander parce que tu veux les affronter par toi-même." Blaine répondit d'une manière qui fendit le coeur de Kurt. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, il savait que Blaine disait la vérité. "J'ai eu des 'tyrans', et je me suis enfui. Je les ai laissé prendre le contrôle de ma vie et il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne regrette pas ça. Et, je ne veux pas que tu fasses là même chose, parce que si tu le fais, tu ne te le pardonneras jamais. Il faut que tu leur fasses face, quoiqu'ils te fassent, gardes courage, Kurt."

Kurt était au bord des larmes, respirant fortement pour se calmer. "Merci, Blaine. Et désolé d'avoir douté de toi. C'est juste que...on dirait toujours que tu es parfait et.." Kurt se coupa lui-même et vira au rouge "Enfin, un ami comme toi est tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant"

Blaine sourit "Ce que j'ai dit est vrai, Kurt. Tu as l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien et j'adorerais en savoir plus sur toi."

Kurt répondit au sourire de Blaine par le sien. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un se souciait autant de lui et c'était si bien. Si Kurt s'écoutait, il aurait enlacé Blaine le plus fort possible. Ils restèrent là un moment, à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots, leurs esprits communiquaient. Ils comprenaient la souffrance et la compassion de l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

"Oh, il est tard." Kurt déglutit, gêné, regardant l'heure sur son téléphone. "Donc, on pourrait se voir Jeudi, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?"

Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux d'une manière qui le fit rougir. "En fait, je me demandais si tu voudrais venir chez moi, ça pourrait être bien. Se voir en dehors de l'école, je veux dire. ça te dit ?"

Maintenant, Kurt était sûr qu'il était en train de rêver. Il essaya de se pincer discrètement la cuisse mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Blaine lui demandait vraiment de venir chez lui. ça faisait une éternité que personne ne lui avait demandé de passer du temps avec lui, chez lui. Et c'était Blaine. _Blaine !_

"Uhm, ouais...ça pourrait être bien!"

Le sourire qui s'agrandit sur le visage de Blaine valait totalement le coup. Kurt se sentait défaillir à chaque fois que Blaine souriait. C'était incroyablement séduisant. Et Kurt était tellement heureux de le rendre content.

"Ok. Mercredi, à quinze heures ?"

Kurt acquiesça, toujours surpris.

"Tu devrais y aller maintenant" dit Blaine "Tu as ta réunion du Glee club, n'est-ce-pas ?". Kurt acquiesça de nouveau. "Et n'oublies rien cette fois" il ajouta en tendant son livre à Kurt.

Le châtain pris son livre entre les mains en riant, regardant des les yeux de Blaine, au fond de cette couleur miel. "Merci. Pour tout."

"Merci à toi, Kurt".

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre une semaine ? <strong>

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ? Des idées ? Des recommandations ? Je suis ouverte à tout !Je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 5 actuellement, mais vous pouvez vous aussi changer la donne sur la suite de l'histoire !  
><strong>

**Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de suivre l'histoire, ou de me laisser un petit review qui, j'en suis sûre, illuminera ma journée !**

**Dernière petite chose, si vous avez Tumblr, n'hésitez pas à me suivre. Il se peux que j'y laisse des petits indices sur les prochains événements de la fiction, notamment sur les chansons qui feront une apparition: xmiumeow**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine, et de très bonnes vacances si vous faites partit des chanceux qui en ont, et à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Love and rainbows ! x-**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello!**

**Je suis un peu en reatrd, mais me voilà enfin ! **

**Je suis très contente de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à mon histoire, vous me donnez la pêche ! Je vous remercie tous !  
><strong>

**Bien sûr, Glee et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Dire que Kurt était excité à l'idée d'aller chez Blaine ne serait qu'un doux euphémisme. Il attendait ce moment plus que tout au monde. Il était heureux rien qu'à y penser, mais se sentait également coupable. Il s'était promis de ne pas être trop proche de Blaine. Ce n'était pas la bonne façon d'aller au-delà de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Blaine, bien au contraire. Mais en même temps, passer du temps avec Blaine était fabuleux et il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait préféré faire. Kurt n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.<p>

Il soupira, refermant son exemplaire du Vogue. Il leva le regard vers son père qui était assis à côté de lui sur le canapé., Il regardait le match de foot diffusé à la télévision en compagnie de Finn, assis sur le fauteuil, et Rachel, assise sur les genoux de Finn. Kurt tourna les yeux vers l'écran pour voir les Philadelphia Eagles battre les New York Giants.

"Pourquoi est-ce-que t'as l'air si inquiet, fiston ?"

Kurt se retourna de nouveau vers son père. "Rien. Je me disais juste qu'il faut que j'aille me préparer. Je vais chez un ami aujourd'hui."

"C'est Blaine ?" lui demanda Finn.

"Oui, c'est lui" répondit Kurt, avec un gène évidente.

"Tu m'as dis que ce n'était pas ton ami" remarqua Rachel, intéressée.

"Je sais, il voulait juste travailler sur son français en dehors du cadre scolaire" mentit Kurt. Bien sûr, lui et Blaine n'allait pas travailler, mais il ne voulait pas que Rachel continue de lui dire à quel point lui et Blaine seraient tellement mignons ensemble.

"Tu sais que c'est ce que j'ai dit à mes papas la première fois que je suis allée à un rendez-vous avec Finn et -"

"J'en ai rien à faire de tes histoires d'amour passionantes, Rachel. On va travailler. Tu devrais le faire aussi au lieu de regarder des gars se courir après juste pour attraper une balle." Kurt ajouta pour la faire taire. Kurt n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de Blaine, il n'avait aucune envie que les autres voient ce qui maintenant était évident; ses sentiments. Et avoir cette conversation en face de son père était d'autant plus gênant. Il vérifia l'heure de nouveau. 14h37. L'heure d'y aller.

* * *

><p>Kurt grimpa les quelques marches du porche des Anderson. Il fixa la porte un moment, contrôlant son souffle. Il humecta ses lèvres en essayant vainement d'évacuer son stress. <em>Tu vas juste passer une après-midi avec Blaine, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien se passer,<em> il se convint. Il était sur le point de sonner à la porte lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, semblable à _-une guitare ?_ Kurt stoppa tout mouvement et écouta cette magnifique mélodie. C'était tellement parfait. Kurt n'avait aucune idée combien de temps il passa ici, juste à écouter cette incroyable musique, mais soudainement la guitare s'arrêta. Et une poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, révélant Blaine.

"Salut toi" dit-il à Kurt avec un immense sourire. "J'étais presque sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un. Entre !". Blaine bougea légèrement pour le laisser passer.

"Merci." répondit Kurt en entrant dans la maison. Il se retrouva dans un couloir dans lequel trônait un escalier en marbre. Il y avait du parquet sur le sol, de grands murs blancs avec des dorures. C'était un endroit magnifique, Kurt ne pouvait pas dire l'inverse. "C'est une très belle maison que tu as là."

"Je sais, mes parents sont...assez aisés. Je ne la trouve pas très accueillante, plutôt froide, mais c'est la maison." Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans un mot. "Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ma chambre."

Kurt suivit le plus jeune dans les escaliers tout en contemplant le presque manoir de Blaine, observant chaque détail des peintures sur les murs. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns poussa une porte et laissa Kurt entrer en premier.

"Et voilà mon petit cocon." dit-il dans le dos de Kurt.

Petit n'était pas le mot. Incroyablement immense était nettement plus approprié. Au moins deux fois plus grande que la chambre de Kurt, qui n'était pas des plus petites. Kurt était bouche bée, regardant autour de lui. De l'intérieur, elle ressemblait à la chambre de n'importe quel adolescent, en contraste avec le reste de la demeure. Ce n'était pas parfaitement rangé comme auraient pu le penser certains, il y avait quelques trucs -des livres, des feuilles de papier, un ordinateur portable- sur le sol, le lit n'était pas fait et des vêtements étaient pendus sur le dossier d'une chaise. Kurt fit quelques pas dans la chambre et remarque une guitare dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une fenêtre.

"Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare." dit-il silencieusement alors que Blaine fermait la porte.

"J'ai appris tout seul quand j'étais jeune."

"Y aurait-il une chance que tu sois doué là-dedans ? Parce que si tu t'es appris la guitare aussi bien que le français, les gens doivent te jeter des oeufs à la figure quand tu y joues." le taquina Kurt avec un sourire narquois.

Le rire de Blaine remplit la salle, et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un son magique qui venait de sortir de la gorge de Blaine, comme une douce caresse. Il aurait pu payer pour l'entendre tous les jours, même si à le dire, cela sonnait assez flippant.

"Tu veux juger par toi-même ?"

Et avant que Kurt puisse protester, Blaine pris la guitare dans une main, la main de Kurt dans l'autre, et les fit s'assoir sur le canapé sous la fenêtre.

"Ecoute bien." dit Blaine avec un clin d'oeil qui aurait fait Kurt tomber par terre si il n'était pas déjà assit.

Il lâcha la main de Kurt et posa sa propre main sur le manche, puis commença à faire quelques accords. Kurt fixa Blaine et ce qu'il vit était indescriptible. Les boucles sombres de Blaine tombaient sur ses yeux, magnifiques yeux mordorés, qui reflétaient la douce couleur miellée du soleil d'Octobre. Il était concentré sur sa guitare mais il leva son regard vers Kurt et croisa ses ses yeux, puis lui sourit avec ces lèvres rosées avant des les humecter et de commencer à chanter.

_"Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my left-side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbean_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew we collided_

_You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind"_

"Est-ce-que tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder comme ça quand tu chantes ceci ou mon coeur va se jeter d'un pont" fut la première chose à laquelle Kurt pensa. Parce que la façon dont le regard de Blaine était rivé sur Kurt lorsqu'il chantait aurait du être totalement interdit.

_"Hey Soul Sister_

_Ain't that M. Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny"_

Kurt était plus que d'accord avec les paroles. A quoi Blaine jouait-il ? Il disait ça comme si il le pensait. Pensait qu'il y a avait une "love connection" entre le deux garçons. Mais c'était impossible, tout simplement impossible.

_"I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey Soul Sister_

_Ain't that M. Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of"_

_Toi aussi;_ pensa Kurt, _toi aussi. Et si tu n'arrête pas de flirter avec moi tout de suite, je pourrais rêver pour toujours._

_"You see, I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey Soul Sister_

_Ain't that M. Mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight"_

Il y eu un moment pendant lequel aucun des deux garçons n'osa dire un mot. Il ne firent que profiter de cet incroyablement romantique instant.

"Une autre ?" demanda Blaine en faisant les premiers accords de Teenage Dream.

"C'était génial, Blaine. Vas-y." était la seule chose que Kurt pouvait répondre.. Car Blaine avait réussi à faire quelque chose avec cette chanson. Quelque chose avait changé en Kurt quand il entendit Blaine chanter, et c'était peut-être une bonne chose.

* * *

><p>"Alors, comment tu l'as trouvé ?" demanda Blaine en finissant "Fix You" de Coldplay.<p>

"Magnifique, comme les autres." répondit Kurt, avec un sourire harmonieux. Il venait de passer une heure à écouter Blaine et il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Ici, coincé entre les cousins sur le canapé de Blaine, avec Blaine à ses côtés, la chaleur inhabituelle d'un 15 octobre, et le coucher de soleil dans leur dos qui créait de magnifiques reflets de lumière orange sur les murs gris de la chambre, il se sentait comme à la maison. Il avala le reste de son chocolat chaud d'une gorgée, avant de poser la tasse sur la table de chevet. "Tu as beaucoup de talent. Tu devrais rejoindre le Glee club !" ajouta-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas. Je préfère jouer et chanter seul, quand j'en ai vraiment envie, tu vois ?" répondit Blaine en accordant sa guitare.

"Oui." répondit Kurt, un peu déçu. "Mais tu pourrais venir nous voir une ou deux fois."

"J'y penserai" répondit Blaine avec un clin d'oeil et bon sang tu pourrais arrêter ça ou je vais m'évanouir !

Puis le silence prit place. Ce n'était pas un silence de gêne , pas du tout. Les deux garçons n'avaient plus rien à dire, juste être l'un avec l'autre leur suffisaient.

"Hey, tu as déjà essayé de jouer de la guitare ?"

Kurt regarda Blaine, intéressé. "Non, tout du moins pas de la vraie. Finn m'a déjà supplié de jouer du Fleetwood Mac avec lui sur son Guitar Hero, mais je ne pense pas que ça compte vraiment." plaisanta-t-il.

Blaine sourit. "Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?" Il tendit sa guitare à Kurt, qui lui lança un regard douteux.

"Tu sais, je vais jouer tellement mal que je pourrais la casser."

"Peut-être pas, avec un bon professeur."

Kurt ne dit rien, fixant toujours Blaine.

"Oh allez ! Ce sera drôle, ce sera moi qui t'apprendrait quelque chose cette fois !" ajouta Blaine, excité comme un enfant. Il commença à emmêler sa main dans ses cheveux, comme le premier jour où Kurt et lui s'étaient rencontrés.

Kurt ne pouvait pas résister à ça, et même si c'était uniquement pour rendre Blaine heureux, il accepta.

"D'accord" il soupira.

"Ouais !" cria Blaine, puérilement. Il s'approcha de Kurt et leurs cuisses se touchèrent; le contact fit frissonner Kurt et il sourit. Blaine prit la main gauche de Kurt et la posa sur le manche et l'autre sur les cordes. Pendant ce temps, Kurt regardait profondément dans les deux lacs ambrés qu'étaient les yeux de Blaine. Son visage était tellement près que Kurt pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il sentait un courant électrique dans l'intégralité de son corps, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Ce moment était parfait, absolument parfait.

"Suis mes mouvements." dit Blaine à Kurt en bougeant les mains de Kurt sur l'instrument, créant des sons harmonieux.

Et c'est ainsi que cela se déroula. Blaine déposaient les doigts de Kurt là où il devaient être et l'aidait à jouer, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par y arriver tout seul. En fait, Kurt fit exprès de se tromper plus d'une fois pour que Blaine l'aide encore. Il adorait la façon protective dont les bras de Blaine l'entourait pour pouvoir atteindre les deux extrémités de l'instrument.

"T'es plutôt bon à ça." déclara Blaine quand Kurt commença à jouer sans erreur.

"Fais attention, je vais devenir meilleur que toi maintenant" le nargua Kurt.

"Tu le penses vraiment, Hummel ?" répondit-il sur le même ton.

"Tu veux parier ?"

"Non, parce que je ne veux pas te voir perdre. Je t'aime trop pour ça."

Et ce qui était juste une innocente et amicale phrase fit flancher le coeur de Kurt. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ressentir ceci, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il regarda ses pieds; quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le déverrouilla et vit un nouveau message, de Rachel.

_J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu fais pour réviser ton français en considérant que tes affaires de cours sont à la maison...Bref, j'espère que toi et Blaine passez un bon moment ;) -R_

Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Mais il trouva rapidement une explication.

_Blaine en est à sa première année de français. Tu crois sérieusement qu'il peut comprendre mes livres ? Arrêtes ça -K_

_Bien sûr...Profites bien ! ;) -R_

Kurt soupira à la lecture de ce message. Était-ce tellement évident ? Il roula sur le lit de Blaine et cit l'autre garçon le regarder, avec des points d"interrogation dans les yeux.

"C'était Rachel." expliqua-t-il.

"La...petite amie de ton demi-frère ?" demanda Blaine, haussant un sourcil.

"Ouais, tu retiens vite !"

"Qu'est-ce-qu'elle voulait ?"

Kurt retint son souffle; tout d'abord parce que Blaine était adorable lorsqu'il était confus, mais aussi car il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

"Elle...elle se demandait quand je serai de retour à la maison." Vais-je devoir mentir toute ma vie maintenant ?

"Elle a raison. Il commence à se faire tard." annonça Blaine en regardant à sa montre dorée.

_Mince._

Il était tard. Très tard. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, et Kurt n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer.

"Tu devrais probablement rentrer."

"Oui."

Le deux garçons descendirent rapidement les escaliers rapidement. Il passèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter devant la porte avant que Kurt reçoive un message de son père lui disant de rentrer.

"Je...devrais vraiment rentrer maintenant." dit Kurt; alors que son cerveau lui criait autre chose. Dis-lui ! Dis-lui ! Dis-lui ! "J'ai...vraiment passé une bonne journée avec toi, Blaine."

"Moi de même." rétorqua Blaine. "J'espère qu'on pourra refaire ça bientôt."

"Bien sûr" répondit Kurt timidement, fixant le sol.

"Dans ce cas, à bientôt" ajouta-t-il. Et, doucement, et innocemment, il s'approcha de Kurt et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais ce fut assez pour arrêter son coeur de battre. Assez pour lui faire sentir des papillons dans dans le ventre. Assez pour faire trembler ses jambes. Assez pour ressentir un frisson dans sa colone vertébrale. Il n'avait plus aucun sentiments outre le plaisir. Son esprit était totalement vidé, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qui comptait; les douce lèvres de Blaine contre sa peau.

"Bonne nuit, Kurt." murmura-t-il son oreille en s'éloignant.

"B-Bonne nuit Blaine." balbutia Kurt. Blaine lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte, laissant Kurt seul avec ses pensées. Il posa sa main sur sa loue, sentant encore la chaleur, la douceur, la perfection des lèvres de Blaine. Il se fichait bien de ce sourire idiot qui se dessinait sur son visage, ou bien de cette teinte rouge qui avait envahi ses pommettes. Il ne se souciait plus que d'une seule chose désormais: _Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chanson utilisée:<br>**

**Hey Soul Sister - Train**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon ? Mauvais ? Laissez-moi savoir ! Et bien sûr, j'écoute toutes vos propositions et conseils.  
><strong>

**J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, donc à bientôt !**

**Love and rainbows ! -x**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je sais, j'ai sauté une semaine.**

**Je suis vraiment impardonnable, mais avec Halloween, mon anniversaire, la rentrée de la Toussaint et la tonne de travail qui va avec, je n'ai pas trouvé énormément de temps et de motivation pour écrire. Je suis démesurément désolée et j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier le prochain chapitre qui, je dois le dire, contient de l'angoisse. D'ailleurs, vos reviews me motivent beaucoup et me montrent bien que vous êtes là et que je ne fais pas ça pour rien, et je tiens à tous vous remercier.**

**Trêve de flagorneries, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.  
><strong>

**Et comme toujours, je ne possède pas Glee ! Je n'ai pas encore gagné le jackpot de l'euromillion pour pouvoir racheter la série. *soupir*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Depuis le jour où Kurt avait rencontré Blaine, le bouclé occupait toutes ses pensées. Tous les matins lorsqu'il s'habillait, il se demandait si <em>Blaine aimerait cette tenue. <em>Toutes les nuits, il pensait à Blaine pour s'endormir. A chaque fois qu'il recevait un message, il espérait que c'était de lui. Et Kurt avait peur de ça, car il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. C'était déjà arrivé auparavant avec Finn, ou avec Sam; Kurt craquait complétement pour lui. Et comme le disait l'expression: Jamais deux sans trois*; Kurt aurait le coeur brisé au final, il resterait dans la friend-zone qu'il connaissait déjà si bien. Comme Finn, comme Sam, Blaine ne serait pas intéressé par lui. _Oublies ça Kurt, l'amour n'est pas fais pour toi. _

Mais au moment où Blaine l'avait embrassé, et malgré ses craintes, il avait commencé à espérer. Avait-il finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprendrait ? Qui se soucierait de lui ? Qui l'_aimerait _? Blaine devait bien avoir une raison pour avoir fait ça. Est-ce-que des amis s'embrassent de _cette _façon tellement romantique ? Non, clairement pas. Quoiqu'il y avait eu dans la tête de Blaine à ce moment, cela avait été le meilleur moment de toute la vie de Kurt.

Les jours suivants ressemblèrent à un rêve. Blaine et Kurt se voyaient régulièrement, généralement chez Blaine. L'un travaillait son français, allongé sur son lir, tandis que l'autre s'entraînait à la guitare, assis sur le canapé. Un véritable amitié s'était formée entre les deux garçons; il était à la fois tellement différents et tellement semblables, il se complétaient l'un l'autre. Il y avait toujours ce petit jeu de séduction, ce que Rachel adorait appeler l' "incroyable tension sexuelle" quand il étaient ensemble. Kurt vivait au septième ciel, il avait tous ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Sa vie ne pouvait être meilleure.

C'était Mercredi, une semaine après le baiser, et Kurt était encore chez Blaine quand…

"Argh, je comprendrais jamais ça." Blaine soupira en..._mâchant son crayon ?_

Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer war c'était tellement _putain de mignon. _Il analysait tous les détails de visage de Blaine; ses yeux dorés étincellants, qui possèdaient une petite nuance d'un sombre vert, cette forte mâchoire contre laquelle il avait revé tant de fois de presser ses mains, ses doigts, ses lèvres; ses…

"Kurt ?"

Kurt sortit des ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Blaine l'appelait. Il leva les sourcils. "Oui ?"

"Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu...préoccupé." dit Blaine.

Kurt déglutit. _Préoccupé ? _Oui, il l'était.

* * *

><p>"Je...je vais bien. Concentres toi sur ton exercice." dit-il en regardant de nouveau vers la guitare.<p>

_Comment tu veux que je me concentre quand tu me regarde comme ça ? Comme si j' étais tout pour toi. _

Blaine décida d'ignorer ce regard, tout du moins d'essayer de l'ignorer. Kurt était la seule personne au monde qui le regardait de cette manière, profondément. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire. Il voulait tellement savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'esprit de Kurt, ce qui se cachait dans ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de fort entre lui et Kurt, il ne pouvait pas le nier; peut-être même plus fort qu'il aurait pensé. Kurt était devenu son ami, son confident, la partie manquante de lui-même, la meilleure chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Le jeune garçon travaillait son vocabulaire quand il vida sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il fronça les sourcils, fixant son mug.

"Encore soif ?"

Blaine regarda Kurt et soupira. "Ouais, je crois que je vais aller en reprendre . Tu veux que je remplisse ta tasse aussi ?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît !" dit Kurt comme un enfant en tendant sa tasse à Blaine.

Blaine la prit dans sa main gauche et quitta la pièce, prenant le chemin de la cuisine. Cela prit quelques minutes à la cafetière pour faire deux chocolats brûlants. Blaine y ajouta de la crème fouettée et de petites guimauves, car c'est toujours meilleur avec plein de sucre. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre et, tout à coup, entendit une merveilleuse voix remplir la maison; ce genre de voix qu'on entend dans les plus grands opéras. Le voix d'un _ange. _Il grimpa les escaliers plus rapidement et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Kurt, chantant comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre au monde. Blaine posa les deux mugs sur la table de chevet, et le bruit stoppa Kurt comme un voleur se faisant attraper par la police.

"Tu aurais du continuer." dit tristement Blaine en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"C'était...c'est juste une chanson que j'avais dans la tête depuis un moment, je voulais juste essayer de la jouer" répondit Kurt, apparemment mal à l'aise.

"Tu voudrais bien me la chanter ?" demanda Blaine innocemment.

Kurt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, il avait clairement l'air de ne pas vouloir le faire. Mais Blaine avait quelque chose que Kurt n'avait pas: d'irrésistibles yeux de chien battu.

"...okay" abandonna Kurt, et Blaine, satisfait, lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Le châtain commença à jouer, et oui, en seulement une semaine, il avait déjà beaucoup appris. Il humecta ses lèvres et finalement chanta.

_"If I show you, get to know you, if I hold you just for today_

_I'm not gonna wanna let go_

_I'm not gonna wanna go home, tell me you feel the same_

_Cause I'm for real, are you for real?_

_I can't help myself it's the way I feel_

_When you look me in the eyes like you did last night,_

_I can't stand to hear you say goodbye_

_But it feels so right cause it feels so right_

_Just to have you standin by my side_

_So don't let me go cause you have my soul_

_And I just wanted you to know_

_I don't wanna look back cause I know that we have_

_Something the past couldn't never change_

_And i'm stuck in the moment_

_And my heart is open_

_Tell me that you feel the saame_

_OOhh.._

_Cause I'm for real, are you for real?_

_I can't help myself it's the way I feel_

_When you look me in the eyes like you did last night,_

_I can't stand to hear you say goodbye_

_When it feels so right cause it feels so right_

_Just to have you standin by my side_

_So don't let me go cause you have my soul_

_And I just wanted you to know_

_Hold me down_

_Hold me now_

_I'm safe, I'm sound_

_When you're around_

_Hold me down_

_Hold me now_

_I'm safe, I'm sound_

_When you're around_

_I'm for real, are you for real?_

_I can't help myself it's the way I feel_

_When you look me in the eyes like you did last night,_

_I can't stand to hear you say goodbye_

_When it feels so right cause it feels so right_

_Just to have you standin by my side_

_So don't let me go cause you have my soul_

_And I just wanted you to know_

_(I'm for real...)_

_Cause I'm for real, are you for real?_

_I can't help myself it's the way I feel_

_When you look me in the eyes like you did last night,_

_I can't stand to hear you say goodbye_

_(I'm so right)_

_When it feels so right cause it feels so right_

_Just to have you standin by my side_

_So don't let me go cause you have my soul_

_And I just wanted you to know"_

_**[Si je te montre, si j'apprends à te connaître**_

_**Si je te retenais rien que pour aujourd'hui**_

_**Je ne voudrai pas m'en aller, je ne voudrai pas rentrer chez moi**_

_**Dis-moi que tu ressens la même chose**_

_**Car je suis sincère, es-tu sincère ?**_

_**Je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est ce que je ressens**_

_**Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, comme hier soir**_

_**Je ne supporte pas t'entendre dire au revoir**_

_**Mais c'est si agréable, car c'est si agréable**_

_**Rien que de t'avoir à mes côtés**_

_**Alors ne me laisse pas m'en aller, car tu possèdes mon âme**_

_**Et je voulais simplement que tu saches**_

_**Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, car tu sais qu'on a**_

_**Quelque chose que le passé ne pourrait jamais changer**_

_**Et je vis sur l'instant présent, et mon cœur est ouvert**_

_**Dis-moi que tu ressens la même chose**_

_**Car je suis sincère, es-tu sincère ?**_

_**Je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est ce que je ressens**_

_**Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, comme hier soir**_

_**Je ne supporte pas t'entendre dire au revoir**_

_**Mais c'est si agréable, car c'est si agréable**_

_**Rien que de t'avoir à mes côtés**_

_**Alors ne me laisse pas m'en aller, car tu possèdes mon âme**_

_**Et je voulais simplement que tu saches**_

_**Retiens-moi, retiens-moi à présent**_

_**Je suis saine, je suis sauve quand tu es là**_

_**Retiens-moi, retiens-moi à présent**_

_**Je suis saine, je suis sauve quand tu es là**_

_**Car je suis sincère, es-tu sincère ?**_

_**Je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est ce que je ressens**_

_**Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, comme hier soir**_

_**Je ne supporte pas t'entendre dire au revoir**_

_**Mais c'est si agréable, car c'est si agréable**_

_**Rien que de t'avoir à mes côtés**_

_**Alors ne me laisse pas m'en aller, car tu possèdes mon âme**_

_**Et je voulais simplement que tu saches]**_

Quel était ce sentiment dans le ventre de Blaine ? Il n'aurait pu le dire. Cela apparu quand il entendit chanter Kurt. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais; mais quelque chose d'étrange, de profond. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Quelque chose lui coupant le souffle. Quelque chose brûlant à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose que Kurt avait provoqué. Quelque chose de magnifique.

* * *

><p>Kurt était totalement effrayé après avoir chanté cette chanson à Blaine. En fait, il ne l'avait pas vraiment chanté <em>pour <em>Blaine; tout du moins, ce n'était pas censé être comme ça. mais il savait très bien qu'il l'avait fait quand même. Heureusement, Blaine n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris le message et avait juste dit à Kurt qu'il avait une voix incroyable avant de retourner à ses devoirs. _C'était sûrement mieux comme ça. _

Il ne voulait même pas chanter ça. Il avait juste entendu cette chanson il y a quelques jours à la radio, et cela correspondait tellement à sa situation qu'il l'avait écouté tous les soirs en se couchant, pensant à Blaine. Le garçon aux yeux bleus était déjà devenu ami avec Blaine, et c'était déjà une bonne chose. Si c'était le seul moyen d'avoir Blaine, il l'accepterait sans rechigner, mais il avait de l'espoir.

Kurt était perdu dans ses pensées, marchant dans les couloirs de McKinley. C'était la fin de la journée, et il n'y avait plus personne dans l'école, c'était le moment que Kurt préférait. Pouvoir rester seul, à révasser. Mais parfois, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu.

"Hé, la tapette !" cria une voix derrière lui.

Kurt déglutit. Il fixa ses pieds et continua de marcher. Vite, encore plus vite. Il sentit l'angoisse parcourir son corps. En entendant les bruits de pas, son coeur courrait dans sa poitrine. _Non, pas maintenant, pas ça, pas encore !_

"Où tu vas ? On veut juste parler." dit le garçon en riant.

Kurt ne pouvait plus respirer. Il savait que ce genre de personne ne voulaient pas "juste parler". Il courrait presque désormais, mais il ne pouvait pas courir plus vite qu'un sportif. Soudainement, il se sentit être poussé. Il perdit l'équilibre et sentit sa tête heurter les casiers. Il tomba sur le sol, abasourdi. Il porta sa main à la tête et, en touchant se front, réalisa qu'il avait une grande blessure. Il leva les yeux et vit Karofsky, Azimio et un autre joueur de football se moquant de lui.

"Peut-être que tu nous écoutera la prochaine fois, donc on n'aura pas besoin de faire ça." dit Azimio avec un sourire mesquin.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait compris. On devrait lui donner une petite leçon." répondit l'autre garçon.

Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent de peur. La cicatrice qu'il avait dans le dos pouvait témoigner de la force de ces personnes, et qu'ils n'avaient pas de pitié. Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, terrifié.

"Aw, les gars, regardez ce petit bébé apeuré" le taquina Karofsky. "Lèves toi si t'es un homme."

Kurt ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, sa tête coincée entre les genoux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais il ne put s'en empêcher, savant ce qui allait arriver. Ses yeux, plein des larmes, le brûlaient. Il sentit sa force et son courage l'abandonner. Son courage. _Courage._

_Blaine aurait tellement honte de moi._

"LÈVES TOI, JE TE DIS !" Kzrofsky gueula avec une voix terrifiante.

Le contre-ténor mis tout le reste de sa force dans ses jambes et s'éleva, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. "Pourquoi vous faites ça ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

Karofsky pris le menton de Kurt entre ses doigts pour l'obliger à le regarder.

"Parce que je veux que les gens comme toi arrêtent d'exister, ce n'est pas assez clair ?" il cria encore, tapant la tête de Kurt dans les casiers une fois, puis deux. "Hein, c'est pas assez clair ?" il frappa une troisième fois.

Kurt, épuisé et saignant du nez, s'écroula sur le sol. Il ne pouvait plus penser à rien, il était vide. Il était blessé, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Ses yeux ne pouvaient rester ouverts. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'arrêter ça, de faire disparaître cette souffrance, peu importe le prix.

Karofsky lui donna un dernier coup dans les côtes avant de s'en aller. "La prochaine fois, barres toi de mon chemin, Hummel !"

La seule chose que Kurt pouvait encore entendre, excluant leurs rires, étaient les lents battements de son coeur.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait aucune idée comment, après vingts minutes passées sur le sol, il réussit à se hisser sur ses pieds. Il fit quelques pas, avant de retomber sur le carrelage, en pleurs. Il sortit de l'école de cette manière. Chaque pas était plus dur que le précédent, même si Kurt pensait que ce n'était physiquement pas possible. La nuit était déjà tombée et la rue n'était éclairée que par les lampadaires sur le trottoir, qui était vide. Kurt ne se sentait pas assez fort pour marcher jusqu'à chez lui, il ne voulait pas y aller de toute façon. Son père avait eu une crise cardiaque il y a peu de temps et il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, le faire stresser encore plus...Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il pouvait aller.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt frappa à la porte une seconde fois, espérant que quelqu'un finisse par ouvrir et l'aider. Sa tête et son ventre faisaient tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait presque plus tenir debout. Heureusement, son nez avait arrêté de saigner, mais des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Derrière ces pleurs, les sentiments de Kurt étaient horribles. Il ne ressentait plus rien, uniquement de la honte.<p>

Après quelques secondes, il vit la lumière de l'entrée s'allumer. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et Blaine apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Kurt ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ic-" Blaine commença à demander, mais quand il vit que Kurt était en pleurs, ses yeux s'agrandirent. "K-Kurt, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?"

Kurt leva le regard vers celui de Blaine, qui reflétait une peur immense dut à la condition de Kurt. "Il...Il...Ils" commença-t-il à expliquer.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il sombra dans les bras de Blaine, pleurant comme jamais. Blaine eut un petit choc en sentant Kurt tomber contre sa poitrine, mais l'enlaça rapidement. Kurt enfonça son visage dans le cou de Blaine. Il sentit son odeur, cette petite senteur de framboise qu'il aimait tant, la seule chose qui pouvait le faire se sentir mieux; la présence de Blaine près de lui. Il restèrent un long moment comme ça, à se câliner. Kurt trempait le sweat-shirt de Blaine de ses larmes, mais le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

"Hé, ça va, Kurt. Tu es avec moi." dir-il en frottant sa main dans les cheveux de Kurt. "Tout vas bien maintenant." ajouta-t-il en posant un baiser sur le front de Kurt.

Après un moment, Kurt se calma et se contenta d'enlacer l'autre garçoni. Encerclé par la chaleur de Blaine, il se sentait si bien. Il resserra son étreinte contre lui, écoutant les battements de son coeur.

"Viens avec moi." dit Blaine en s'éloignant. Il prit la main de Kurt. Il marchèrent ensemble, main dans la main, jusqu'à un petit cabanon attaché à la maison. C'était un endroit très cozy, fait de bois, pas plus grand qu'une cabine WC, remplit de couvertures et de coussins. Il y avait une radio, quelques livres, la guitare de Blaine. La lumière était très faible, se qui donnait une ambiance des plus adorable.

"Assis-toi." dit-il à Kurt en pointant un coin fait de coussins, et Kurt obéit sans rien demander. Blaine ferma la porte et pris un kit médicinal qui se trouvait sur une étagère , puis il s'assit. Sous le regard de Kurt, il sortit le désinfectant de la boîte; et imbiba une poignée de coton du liquide. Kurt laissa sortir un gémissement de douleur quand Blaine pressa le coton sur son visage.

"Désolé…" s'excusa Blaine, attristé.

"Tout va bien." répondit Kurt en hochant la tête.

"Tu as d'autres blessures ?"

Kurt hocha de nouveau la tête, une main sur le ventre. Blaine le fixa un moment avant de porter une main à son T-shirt. "Je peux ?"

"Heu...ouais." répliqua Kurt, et il vit Blaine retirer son T-shirt pour faire face à de multiples bleus sur son corps. Il prit soin de toutes. Kurt sentaient les doigts brûlants de Blaine sur ses abdos glacés, il respirait fortement à ce contact. Quand Blaine eut fini, il leva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec lui; tellement proches que Kurt pouvait sentir le souffle de Blaine contre ses propres lèvres, les mains du plus jeune encore posées sur le thorax du contre-ténor.

"Qui t'as fait ça ?" demanda-t-il en rhabillant Kurt, regardant ses yeux ternes. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, c'est pourquoi il serra délicatement sa main, voulant une explication. Cela fit Kurt le regarder. "Dis-le moi, je t'en supplie." Kurt se demanda un moment s'il devait avouer la vérité, mais après tout ce qui c'était passé, hé bien, il l'avait déjà traîné dans ses problèmes. Il avait le droit de savoir.

"C'est...Karofsky...et ses amis...Il...Quand…". Il chercha le bon moyen de s'exprimer. Finalement, il soupira lourdement. "Depuis que j'ai fait mon coming-out , l'année dernière, Karofsky et ses amis ont décidé que je n'étais qu'une honte, une erreur, toute ces noms horribles par lesquelles une personne peut être appelée. Il ont commençé à faire de ma vie un véritable enfer. Quand je t'en ai parlé, je ne t'ai pas tout dis. C'est pire que ce dont je t'ai laissée pensé. Il arrive que parfois, il me frappent tellement fort que je finis aux urgences, à 'l'hôpital. Une fois, j'y suis restée plusieurs jours quand il ont décidé de jouer à "Qui pourra frapper le plus fort dans les côtes de Hummel"" dit-il, en imitant des guillements avec ses doigts. "Presque tous mes anciens amis se sont enfuis à cause d'eux, ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver là-dedans par ma faute. J'ai...j'ai du faire face à ça seul. Je ne peux même pas le dire à mon père car il a des problèmes cardiaques et…"

"Hey, ne pleures pas." le rassura Blaine en essuyant ses larmes. "Tu m'as moi maintenant. Je ne vais nul part."

"J'espère." répondit Kurt d'une faible voix.

"Kurt, peu importe que tu sois gay, hétéro, violet, orange, dinosaure, je m'en fiche. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Je suis chanceux de t'avoir, Blaine." sourit Kurt, retenant ses larmes. "Je pensais que tu allais dire que je n'avais pas assez de courage".

"Tu rigoles ?" lâcha Blaine. "Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, Kurt. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, je ne peux pas croire que tu imagine un seul instant être faible. Tu es incroyablement brave, ne penses jamais le contraire."

Blaine serra Kurt dans ses bras et il restèrent comme ça durant plusieurs minutes avant que Blaine ne murmure. "Tu sais ce qui pourrait te faire sentir mieux ?" Kurt secoua la tête de droite à gauche."

"Une bonne chanson. La musique adoucit les moeurs, n'est-ce-pas ?*" répondit Blaine à sa propre question, attrapant sa guitare. Kurt sourit à Blaine, qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil. "Ferme les yeux et apprécie."

_"I'll hold you close tonight_

_I won't let go until you're sure_

_You're not alone_

_Now don't you hold your tears inside_

_I'll never judge you_

_Or make you feel less of a man_

_Let me be the one to come running (Oh)_

_Cradle you from harm_

_When you're running away_

_Darling just hold me_

_Darling just hold me_

_Why don't you hold me tonight_

_Darling just hold me_

_Why don't you hold me_

_My darling just hold me_

_(Hold me) Tonight_

_Don't you hide your face tonight_

_You're beautiful_

_And I can see it clearly now_

_And I'll be late I know_

_But time can wait_

_How I need you baby_

_Feel your sorrow_

_Let me be the one to come running (Oh)_

_Cradle you from harm when you're_

_Running away_

_Darling just hold me_

_Darling just hold me_

_Why don't you hold me tonight_

_Darling just hold me_

_Why don't you hold me_

_My darling just hold me_

_(Hold me) Tonight"_

_**[Je te tiens contre moi ce soir**_

_**Je ne te laisserais pas partir à moins que tu ne sois sure**_

_**Que tu n'es pas seul**_

_**Ne retiens plus tes pleurs à présent**_

_**Je ne te jugerais jamais**_

_**Ou te faire ressentir moins qu'un homme**_

_**Laisse moi être celle courant vers toi**_

_**Pour te bercer hors du mal**_

_**Lorsque tu te mets à fuir**_

_**Chéri enlace moi**_

_**Chéri enlace moi**_

_**Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas cette nuit?**_

_**Chéri enlace moi**_

_**Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas?**_

_**Mon chéri enlace moi**_

_**( Enlace moi ) cette nuit**_

_**Ne cache pas ton visage ce soir**_

_**Tu es si beau**_

_**Et je peux le voir clairement a présent**_

_**Et je sais que serais en retard**_

_**Mais le temps peut attendre**_

_**J ai tellement besoin de toi bébé**_

_**Je ressens ton mal-être**_

_**Laisse moi être celle courant vers toi**_

_**Pour te berçer hors du mal**_

_**Lorsque tu te mets à fuir**_

_**Chéri enlace moi**_

_**Chéri enlace moi**_

_**Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas cette nuit?**_

_**Chéri enlace moi**_

_**Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas ?**_

_**Mon chéri enlace moi**_

_**( Enlace moi ) cette nuit]**_

Alors que Blaine chantait la chanson que Kurt avait besoin d'entendre, la tête de Kurt tomba sur l'épaule qui Blaine, et ils se sourirent mutuellement à ce contact.

_"Don't be scared honey_

_To open up_

_My baby_

_And be honest with me_

_When you need some help_

_Need some help_

_Cause when times get rough_

_You know I'll be here waiting_

_Cause when times get rough_

_You know the going get tough_

_Darling just hold me_

_Darling just hold me_

_Why don't you hold me tonight_

_Darling just hold me_

_Why don't you hold me_

_My darling just hold me_

_(Hold me) Tonight"_

_**[Ne sois plus effrayé honey**_

_**De t'ouvrir**_

_**Mon bébé**_

_**Et soit honnete avec moi**_

_**Quand tu as besoin d'aide**_

_**Besoin d'aide**_

_**Parque quand les temps sont dure**_

_**Tu sais que je serais la pour toi**_

_**Parce que quand les temps sont dure**_

_**Tu sais que la suite sera difficile**_

_**Chérie enlace moi**_

_**Chérie enlace moi**_

_**Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas cette nuit?**_

_**Chérie enlace moi**_

_**Pourquoi ne m'enlace tu pas?**_

_**Mon chéri enlace moi**_

_**( Enlace moi ) cette nuit]**_

Sans y penser, Kurt ferma réellement ses yeux. Il n'y avait nulle part où il aurait préféré être qu'entre les bras de Blaine, sentant le manche de la guitare le chatouiller. Il s'imaginait un monde parfait, avec juste lui et Blaine, et c'est ainsi qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire candide sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Chansons utilisées:<br>**

**4 real- Avril Lavigne**

**Hold me- Alex Hepburn**

**Voilà qui finit ce troisième chapitre qui aura pris son temps pour arriver. J'espère que vous avez su l'apprécier malgré l'attente et je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine, en vous promettant de vous prévenir si jamais un retard comme cela se produit dans le futur, dans la mesure du possible. N'oubliez pas de me faire savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ceci, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !**

**Love and rainbows ! -x  
><strong>


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous !****!**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews plus adorables les uns que les autres. Vous m'aidez énormément ****! Restez géniaux ! Je tiens à répondre maintenant aux plus complets !**

**Klaiindy: Je suis vraiment contente que ait ressenti les émotions que j'essayais de transmettre à ce point, et ton review m'a vraiment comblé et donné une pêche d'enfer. J'ai vraiment envie de faire ressortir le coté protecteur de Blaine et je penses que tu l'a bien compris :) Merci vraiment pour tous ces beaux compliments que tu as fait ici à mon travail. Pour le premier baiser, disons qu'il va falloir encore attendre un bon moment, j'aime bien vous faire saliver d'impatience ****;)**

**J'ai passé une journée non-stop à traduire ce chapitre, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire ! Et bien sûr, je n'ai aucun droit sur Glee. Par contre, j'ai des gauches *****tousse* **

* * *

><p>"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un comme lui ici." dit-il par l'intermédiaire du téléphone. "Je veux dire, il est tout ce que 'ai toujours voulu. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je me sens différent. Je...Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Je ne sais même pas comment l'expliquer." Il prit une inspiration. "Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui maintenant Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est le rendre heureux."<p>

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ses sentiments, et cela le faisait sentir étrangement libre. Après les événements de la nuit dernière, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Et il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui pourrait répondre au téléphone à 3 heures du matin.

"Tu es fou de lui, n'est-ce-pas ?" La voix de Wes était à peine audible. Le jeune Warbler parlait le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller son colocataire de chambre endormi.

"Ouais...Wes, qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ? Je me suis dis de ne pas tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un ici. Que, dans deux ans, je serais capable de faire tout ce que je veux, mais pas maintenant. Et bien sûr, en un mois, j'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un avec qui je veux passer le restant de ma vie." Blaine soupira. Assis sur le sol à côté du lit, il s'adossa contre le mur. Son regard se porter sur le garçon plus agé, qui dormait comme un bambin.

"Peut-être que tu devrais tout simplement faire ton coming-out." dit Wes comme si ce n'était pas important. Il attendit une réponse de Blaine, mais l'autre garçon resta muet. "Tu as toujours peur ?"

"Je n'ai pas peur Wes, je suis terrifié." finit-il par répliquer. "Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il lui ont fait. Comment ont-ils osé ?" grogna-t-il. "Il mérite tellement mieux...Tu vois, je ne veux pas vivre la même chose. Je ne serais pas capable de traverser ça une nouvelle fois."

"Tu n'es pas seul cette fois." lui assura Wes. "Tu as juste une décision à faire. Tu peux lui dire ce que tu ressens et peut-être que lui et toi allaient vivre la plus belle des histoires d'amour." Blaine sourit à cette pensée, mais la vix de Wes devint vite sérieuse. "Ou bien tu peux garder ça secret et vivre sans la peur de te faire tabasser tous les jours à l'école. Mais tu ne peux pas avoir les deux."

La tristesse prit place sur le visage de Blaine. "Je sais. Je veux être en sécurité; mais tu devrais le voir Wes." dit-il en s'approchant de Kurt, posant une main sur la joue pale du garçon. "Il est tellement incroyable. Et tellement beau. Tellement….parfait."

"Et tu dis cela alors que tu caresse doucement, et de la façon la plus romantique possible, sa joue. Et tu regarde son visage parfait qui, sous la lumière de la lune, est encore plus beau." Blaine sourit, car c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Alors qu'il caressait sa joue, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du contreténor, et Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en sachant que c'était l'effet qu'il avait sur Kurt. "Tu le fixe avec ses petits yeux de chiots qui te sont si caractéristiques, et tu te bats contre le désir de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes comme dans...ce film là, avec la princesse qui dort…" Blaine entendit Wes claquer ses doigts, essayant de se rappeler.

"La belle au bois dormant ?" une autre voix cria dans le combiné.

"Oui ! Attends, Jeff ?" Wes demanda. "Depuis quand tu m'écoutes ? Tu n'es pas censé dormir ?"

"Je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu évoques Blaine en train d'embrasser quelqu'un...UN INSTANT ! Estc-ce-que mon Blainey aurait un petit ami ?" Jeff, cria, excité comme une puce.

Blaine ria dans le combiné et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Jeff chantonna de façon infantile.

"BLAINEY A UN COPAIN ! BLAINEY A UN COPAIN !"

"Tais-toi ! Tu vas le réveiller !" Blaine chuchota.

Jeff s'arrêta immédiatement, frustré.

"De toute manière, je vais aller me coucher aussi. C'était vraiment cool de vous parler, les gars. Je viendrais vous voir la semain prochaine."

"D'accord Blaine, et n'oublies pas. Fais le bon choix."

* * *

><p>Kurt était confortablement recroquevillé dans ce qui semblait être un immense nuage. Il eut quelques heures de sommeil après l'épuisante journée à laquelle il avait eu droit et il se sentait bien mieux, même si certaines de ses blessures faisaient encore mal. Cette soirée qu'il avait passé avec Blaine l'avait beaucoup aidé, il avait été tellement gentil avec lui. Kurt ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait compris à ce point. Rachel avait déjà écouté ses problèmes, mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.<p>

Ses paupières toujours closes, il pouvait voir la lumière du soleil derrière elles. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait voulu rester dormir ici pour toujours, et il ne se souvenait même pas que son lit était aussi confortable.

Puis, il se rappela que son lit ne faisait pas face au soleil.

Puis, il se rappela qu'il dormait d'habitude avec un oreiller, et pas deux.

A ce point-là, il se rendit compte qu'ouvrir les yeux était une bonne option. Ce qu'il vit lui fit peur; il n'était clairement pas dans sa chambre. Malgré cela, cette chambre lui semblait familière, comme si il y était déjà venu. Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu ses murs gris, cet immense lit, ce canapé sous le fenêtre. Et puis, ça le frappa.

_Je suis dans la chambre de Blaine._

_Attendez, je suis dans le lit de Blaine ! Je viens de dormir dans le lit de Blaine !_

_Oh my GaGa !_

Il tourna sa tête vers l'autre côté du lit, qui était vide et fait. Bien, ça aurait été très gênant si Blaine était tranquillement en train de dormir à ses côtés, ou allongé sur le matelat à le regarder durant son sommeil; même si cette idée sonnait magnifiquement bien à l'oreille de Kurt. A ce moment, il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. D'une part, il voulait rester ici et replonger dans le pays des rêves, ce réveil maladroit serait resté son petit secret; mais d'autre part, il avait une énorme faim. Se promener dans la cuisine de Blaine après avoir dormi dans son lit comme si c'était normal ne serait pas troublant, si ?En passant, que faisait-il ici ? La dernière chose dont il pouvait se rappeler était la petite berceuse que Blaine lui avait chanté. _Comment je me suis retrouvé dans son lit ?_

"La sieste est finie, Belle au bois dormant ?"

Kurt sortit la tête des draps et vit Blaine assit au bord du lit, avec son sourire séducteur. On voyait qu'il venait juste de se réveiller; ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et des cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux miellés.

"J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit." ajouta Blaine en approfondissant son sourire.

Kurt rougit en se rappelant où il était. "Plutôt bonne en fait….Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais là ?"

"Tu t'es endormie sur mon épaule, et tu semblais tellement tranquille…" Blaine secoua la main. "Je ne pouvais pas te réveiller. Alors, je t'ai porté jusqu'ici." répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident. Et bien sûr, cela fit rougir Kurt encore plus.

"Et...où est-ce-que tu as dormi alors ?" demanda Kurt, même si ce n'était pas la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

En réponse, Blaine secoua sa tête vers le canapé, où se trouvait un oreiller et une couverture.

"Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. Tu aurais pu me réveiller, ou me faire dormir sur le sofa." dit Kurt. Toute cette attention venant de Blaine était adorable, mais il savait que c'était juste amical.

"Je sais, mais je le voulais. Après la dure journée que tu as eue, tu le méritais amplement."

"Merci." Kurt baissa le regard, touché par Blaine. Savoir qu'il faisait de la joie de Kurt sa priorité était adorble. Mais soudainement, Kurt pris peur, sautant du lit. "Mais, attends ! M-Mon père ! Il doit être tellement inquiet que je ne sois pas à la maison ! Oh mon Dieu, son coeur…"

"Kurt, calmes-toi !" Blaine posa sa main sur le bras de Kurt et le fit se rasseoir sur le lit . "J'ai pris ton téléphone et j'ai appelé ton père après t'avoir mis au lit. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et il a dit que je pouvais te garder ici et prendre soin de toi." Kurt se détendit immédiatement. Blaine avait pensé à tout, à chaque petit détail, pour être sûr que Kurt aille bien. "En passant, quand je lui ai dit mon nom, il m'a dit qu'il était 'content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un comme moi parce que j'avais l'air d'être un gars bien'. Je...Je ne sias pas ce que tu lui a dit à propos de moi, mais il a l'air debeaucoup l'aimer." rit-il.

Kurt aurait pu tuer Rachel à ce moment, car il savait très bien que c'était elle qui avait du faire l'éloge de Blaine à son père. _Pourrait-elle arrêter de s'imaginer des choses ? _

"Uhm…" fut la seule chose que Kurt trouva à dire avant que son ventre ne gargouille.

"Haha, je devrais te cuisiner quelque chose." déclara Blaine, et le visage de Kurt pris une teinte rosée. "Donnes moi quelques minutes et je te cuisinerais des pancakes…"

"Non s'il te plaît, n'importe quoi mais pas des pancakes." Kurt soupira, et cela fit sourire Blaine.

"Et bien, du bacon et des oeufs, ça te va ?"

"Parfait." répondit Kurt en rendant son sourire à Blaine.

Blaine était sur le point de quitter la chambre quand il se retourna vers Kurt. "Uhm...pendant que je prépare ça, tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux. Il y a des serviettes propres dans le placard sous le lavabo dans la salle de bain."

"D'accord, merci."

Blaine quitta la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres, descendant vers la cuisine. Kurt attendit d'entendre le bacon frire dans la poêle pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla lentement et pris place dans la douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler le long de son corps, s'échappant dans ses pensées. Malheureusement, ses blessures les plus profondes commencèrent à réagir au contact de l'eau et elle lui brûlèrent l'épiderme. Il jura contre ses brûlures, réalisant seulement maintenant à quel point il avait été blessé hier. Il coupa l'eau et attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Quand il sortit de la douche, il vit son visage de le miroir et ne pu retenir les larmes de remplir ses yeux. Elles étaient cinq. Une sous le menton. Une le long de sa mâchoire. Une, minuscule, sur sa pommette. Une sur son arcade sourcilière. La dernière, la plus profonde, coupait son front en deux. Il les traça une à une avec ses doigts, voulant les faire disparaître. Mais c'était impossible. Ces horribles marques étaient incrustées dans sa peau, elle le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de quitter ses cils, en vain. Il vit le lavabo se remplir des ses pleurs et laissa sa tête tomber au creux de ses mains dans un geste désespéré. En dépit de sa volonté, il pleura pendant des minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures. Il détestait ça. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi lui, pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre, ou tout simplement personne. Il prit un moment pour laisser sa tristesse, sa souffrance, tout, sortir.

Puis il fit face au miroir de nouveau, inspirant profondément. Il regarda au plus pronfond de ses yeux pour y trouver la force d'avancer et se rappela que ce n'était qu'une phase, que l'intimidation allait s'arrêter et qu'il serait plus brave à la fin.

Après quelques minutes, il se sentit prêt à avancer. Il ramassa ses vêtements sur le sol et se rhabilla. Il regarda son T-shirt et remarqua quelques taches de sang dessus. Il mordit nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il retourna dans la chambre de Blaine et ouvrit sa garde-robe. Il attrapa le premier T-shirt qu'il trouva, le vert que Blaine portait le jour où il l'avait invité à venir chez lui. Le tissu était très doux, quelque chose que Kurt aurait payé des fortunes pour avoir. Il l'enfila et se sentit tout de suite à l'aise à l'intérieur. Il remarqua son reflet dans le miroir posé sur la commode de Blaine. Il prit un instant pour se recoiffa et tenta de couvrir sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux. Plus satisfait de son apparence, il sourit à son propre visage et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il était maintenant sur le point de quitter la pièce quand il remarqua une petite bouteille sur la table de nuit. Il s'approcha et prit le parfum entre ses doigts, intéréssé. Il imbiba sa main de ce liquide aux multiples senteurs et la porta à son nez. Il reconnu instantanément l'eau de Cologne aux framboises de Blaine. Il ferma les yeux et s'enivra de cette odeur qu'il appréciait tant. Puis son estomac se tordit encore et émit un grognement, le ramenant à la réalité. Il replaça le bouteille à sa place et descendit les escaliers. Au milieu des marches, il sentit sa jambe lui faire mal. Il grimaça en se rappelant qu'il était tombé dessus la veille. Il commença à boîter de marche en marche, tenant fermement la rampe et finit par atteindre le sol, essoufflé. Il poussa la porte en bois de la cuisine. Il remarqua que la table était déjà mise, avec deux assiettes, un pichet de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé, ainsi que deux tasses de café. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce et vit Blaine en train de cuire les oeufs. Il s'approcha et quand Blaine sentit sa présence, il lui sourit.

"Tu veux voler mes vêtements, Hummel ?"

Kurt vira instantanément au rouge. "Et bien, il y avait un peu de sang sur mon T-shirt. Je-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas."

"Bien sûr que non. En plus, ça te va bien. " ajouta Blaine en apportant les assiettes de bacon et d'oeufs sur la table.

Les deux adolescents prirent place autour de la table, Kurt souriant timidement à ce compliment. Il trouva deux pilules, une bleu et une brune, à côté de son verre.

"Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?" il demanda innocemment en prenant les comprimés dans la main.

"Des anti-douleurs. Ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux." affirma Blaine.

Kurt fixa les deux médicament avec suspicion et les avala d'une traite avec un verre de jus. Ils commencèrent à manger silencieusement et Kurt réalisa la chance qu'il avait. Une chance qu'il n'aurait pas si il n'avait jamais rencontré Blaine. Il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il pouvait et Kurt savait qu'il ne méritait pas, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui rendre tout cela. Kurt était juste apparu dans la vie de Blaine un beau matin et depuis ce jour, Blaine se souciait plus de Kurt que de lui-même. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Kurt savait qu'il devait avoir quelque chose en échange, même si ce n'était que des mots.

"Merci."

Blaine leva la tête et croisa le regard de Kurt. "Pas de soucis...pourquoi ?"

"Pour tout." confessa-t-il. "Pour avoir ouvert ta porte hier soir et pris soin de moi. Tu aurais pu tout simplement me reconduire chez moi." Le yeux de Kurt brillaient. "Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es resté avec moi et tu t'es assuré que j'allais bien. Tu m'as pris son ton aile, tu as sacrifié ta nuit pour moi, tu as chanté pour moi, tu m'as porté au lit…._porté !_ Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas mangé ces deux cupcakes à midi !"

Blaine rit. "Sérieusement, Kurt, tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal, je veux dire, comment j'aurais pu te laisser seul ?"

Kurt haussa les épaules, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. "Simplement, merci d'être là quand personne n'y est."

D'un seul coup, la main de Blaine se retrouva sur celle de Kurt. "S'il te plaît, arrêtes de penser que tu es seul, parce que tu ne l'es pas. Je suis là avec toi; et je serais toujours là. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je _veux_ faire ça, d'accord ?"

Et cette étincelle dans les yeux de Kurt valait totalement le coup.

"Et s'il te plaît, ne pleures pas." ajouta-t-il. "Je ne supporterai pas de te voir pleurer une fois de plus. Les sourires te vont tellement mieux."

Kurt lui offrit le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait faire et effaça les larmes de ses yeux avec la paume de sa main. Sans le vouloir, il enleva les cheveux de son front et Blaine pâlit à la vue de son visage blessé et approcha la main vers le front de Kurt.

"Oh mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux. " dit-il en pressant ses doigts dessus. Il se leva, nerveux. "Je...je vais aller chercher une crème pour apaiser ça et…"

"Blaine, arrête !" il supplia. "Je vais bien, je t'assure. Ça guérira plus vite que tu ne le penses."

Le bouclé n'avait pas l'air convaincu. "Tu en es sûr ?"

"Oui, ce n'est pas important." dit-il en hochant la tête. Il se leva d'un coup sec. "Je vais aller me préparer pour l'école et...outch !" il gémit en sentant sa jambe céder sous son poids. Il serait tombé si Blaine n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

"Tu es stupide ? Tu ne vas nulle part dans cet état." dit Blaine, agacé et inquiet à la fois. "Ne forces pas, tu vois bien que tu ne peux même pas tenir debout...Tu restes ici aujourd'hui, et moi aussi."

"Tu ne vas pas manquer le cours pour moi." répliqua Kurt.

"N'essaie pas de discuter Kurt. Je reste ici avec toi et fait en sorte que tu sois assez en forme pour y retourner demain. Tu as vraiment besoin d'un break."

"D'accord." souffla Kurt.

* * *

><p>Quand l'horloge sonne 17 heures, Kurt et Blaine dans la chambre de ce dernier à regarder divers films sur Netflix. Ils avaient passé la journée allongés sur le lit à manger des M&amp;M's tout en critiquant le jeu d'acteur de jeune filles qui feignaient des pleurs. Kurt n'aurait pu rêver d'une meilleure journée que celle-ci. Et, plus que tout, Blaine avait été parfait en tout point, lui demandant constamment s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, s'il avait mal quelque part, où simplement s'il voulait rentrer chez lui. Et sa réponse était claire et évidente; non. La seule chose dont il avait besoin était Blaine et il l'avait, donc tout allait bien. Kurt prétendit avoir froid plus d'une fois pour que Blaine le serre plus fortement contre sa poitrine. Après tout, peut-être que Kurt n'avait pas à s'éloigner de cette attirance pour Blaine, il pourrait juste apprécier ces moments où leur relation quittait presque les limites du platonique. Il pourrait très bien laisser son corps et son coeur succombait au charme du beau bouclé. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Blaine de toute façon, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? C'était tellement bon, tellement <em>juste<em>.

"J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée." Blaine chuchota à l'oreille de Kurt qui était à moitié endormi sur son épaule.

"Bien sûr que non. Cette journée était horrible. J'aime tellement mieux me faire tabasser dans les couloirs, tu n'as pas idée." Répondit Kurt dans un rire blasé.

"Arrêtes tout de suite ce sarcasme, Hummel." gronda Blaine en tapant doucement l'arrière du crâne de Kurt.

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers son ami. "J'ai eu une journée merveilleuse en ta compagnie. Et je me sens bien mieux, j'avais vraiment besoin de cette journée de repos après toutes ces conneries qui s'installent dans ma vie." déclara-t-il avec honnêteté.

"Tu sais quoi ?" demanda Blaine en se levant. "Je voulais garder ça jusqu'à Noël mais tu as l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin après ce qui t'es arrivé."

Kurt réagit immédiatement aux mots de Blaine , ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise et de questionnement. Blaine ouvrit la porte du placard et se retourna vers Kurt qui lui donnait son meilleur regard 'craches le morceau'. Il attrapa un objet au fond du meuble et quand Kurt le vit, son coeur rata un battement. Les cordes. Le manche. _Non, ça ne pouvait pas être…_

"Tu n'as pas fait ça !" Kurt cria en sautant hors du lit, courant vers Blaine qui portait un sourire infantile. Kurt pris l'instrument entre ses mains sans oser le croire. "Oh mon Dieu, Blaine ! C-C'est trop ! Ça a du te coûter tellemnt cher !"

"Ça vaut le coup." rit Blaine.

"Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi !" dit Kurt, encore sous le choc.

"Je ne pourrais jamais trop en faire pour toi." répondit le bouclé.

Kurt rit sottement en essayant d'éviter le regard charmeur de Blaine . "Dans ce cas, je devrais peut-être l'essayer."

"Tu ferais mieux de le faire !" répondit l'autre garçon en prenant place sur le lit. Kurt s'assit à ses côtés, un sourire idiot dansant sur son visage. Il rechercha une bonne chanson à jouer. Après sa dernière chanson, il avait parcouru le répertoire d'Avril Lavigne de part en part. Si elle pouvait comprendre ses sentiments une fois, elle pouvait le faire deux fois, non ? Puis, dans un élan de confiance, il commença à chanter.

_"Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about this little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let my self be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant_

_It makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliant please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by"_

_**[Au réveil je vois que tout va bien,**_

_**Pour la première fois de ma vie tout est parfait.**_

_**Lentement je regarde autour de moi et je suis stupéfaite.**_

_**Je pense à toutes ces petites choses qui rendent la vie si belle.**_

_**Je ne changerai pas la moindre chose,**_

_**C'est le meilleur sentiment.**_

_**Cette innocence est éclatante,**_

_**J'espère qu'elle va le rester.**_

_**Ce moment est parfait, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas**_

_**J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.**_

_**Et je m'y accrocherai, je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer.**_

_**J'ai trouvé un endroit sûr où il n'y a pas une seule larme.**_

_**Pour la première fois de ma vie maintenant tout c'est si clair.**_

_**Le calme m'enveloppe, je suis tellement heureuse ici.**_

_**C'est tellement fort, et maintenant je me laisse le droit d'être sincère.**_

_**Je ne changerai pas la moindre chose,**_

_**C'est le meilleur sentiment.**_

_**Cette innocence est éclatante,**_

_**J'espère qu'elle va le rester.**_

_**Ce moment est parfait, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas**_

_**J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.**_

_**Et je m'y accrocherai, je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer.**_

_**C'est le bien-être total, tu penses rêver .**_

_**C'est le bonheur intérieur que tu ressens,**_

_**C'est si beau que ça te donne envie de pleurer.**_

_**C'est le bien-être total, tu penses rêver .**_

_**C'est le bonheur intérieur que tu ressens,**_

_**C'est si beau que ça te donne envie de pleurer.**_

_**C'est si beau que ça te donne envie de pleurer.**_

_**Cette innocence est éclatante,**_

_**Au point qu'elle te donne envie de pleurer.**_

_**Cette innocence est éclatante, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas.**_

_**J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.**_

_**Et je m'y accrocherai, je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer]**_

Kurt fini sa chanson dans la même joie avec laquelle il l'avait commencé. Blaine tapa dans son épaule avec la sienne en souriant également.

"Tu vois, tu es heureux maintenant." murmura-t-il.

**"****Plus que jamais." **

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson utilisée est "Innocence" de Avril Lavigne. Et non, je n'ai auncun fétichisme étrange à son sujet, je promets que c'est la dernière chanson que je mettrais d'<strong>**elle !**

Si le chapitre vous a plu, ou pas, laissez moi le savoir par un review ! Et pensez à follow ou favorite !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !

Love and rainbows ! x-


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour la compagnie !**

**Je suis très en forme pour écrire en ce moment, malgré des nuits très agitées et un manque de temps. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, non, jamais ! (Céline Dion, sors de ce corps). Bref, je suis enchantée de voir que mon histoire vous plaise autant vous n'avez pas idée comment ça me fait chaud au coeur. Tout de suite, les réponses à vos reviews, qui sont de plus en plus nombreux, c'est adorable !**

**Withoutmywings: merci beaucoup pour ce premier review ! Moi aussi, j'adore Avril Lavigne, mais j'ai surtout peur de toujours me répéter dans le choix des chansons, j'aime la mixité donc j'évite de reprendre trop souvent les mêmes artistes même si il est clair que j'ai mes petites références musicales (en passant, je t'écris cette réponse tout en écoutant My Happy Ending, donc bref xD). La question que Blaine se pose sur si il doit ou non laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur la raison est l'intrigue principale de ce début de fanfiction, et je trouve moi-même cé débat très intéressant. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vécu une pareille situation harcèlement même si j'ai toujours été, et suis toujours, une des outcast du lycée, et j'ai assez peur de mal interpréter les sentiments qui peuvent être liés à cette situation, ça me fait donc très plaisir que tu me dise que je m'y prend bien. J'attends ton prochain review avec une grande impatience ;) **

**Klaiindy: Haha, je suis une professionnelle de la guimauve, c'est mon petit dada ;) Vous allez effectivement avoir la chance de voir les Warblers faire leur première apparition dans pas très longtemps, mais chut ! D'ailleurs, une intrigue tournera autour d'eux mais je n'en dis pas plus ! C'est vrai que Blaine a été adorable vis à vis de Kurt, il en a prit soin comme se la prunelle de ses yeux. Haha, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il va falloir un moment avant de les voir en couple, Blaine a vraiment besoin de faire un choix qui peut perturber toute sa vie, et ce genre de choses prend du temps et nécessite beaucoup d'actions préliminaires. Le coming-out de Blaine sera assez spécial, mais là non plus, je n'en dirais pas plus; disons juste qu'il ne sera pas des plus banals, du style "Bonjour tout le monde, au fait, je suis gay.", tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Mais ce geste (!) aura sans doute de nombreuses conséquences. Et je vous prépare beaucoup de douceur pour les chapitres à venir ;)  
><strong>

**Brave Woodpecker: Je suis toujours heureuse de voir de nouvelle têtes arriver sur ma fiction, qui d'ailleurs sera surement bientôt la fiction principale, c'est à dire qu'il y a des chances que je finisse par écrire les chapitres en français avant les anglais, tout simplement pour une question de style d'écriture que j'aurais plus de facilité à traduire en anglais qu'à écrire directement en anglais, bref ! Ce qui veut d'ailleurs dire que vous aurez les chapitres avant nos amis anglophones, bande de chanceux ;) Je tiens à dire qu'à mon premier jet de cette histoire, leurs sentiments mettaient plus de temps à se développer, mais en considérant que cette histoire ne dépassera pas les 30 chapitres, j'ai vraiment voulu centrer l'intrigue du début d'histoire sur le combat intérieur de Blaine entre ses sentiments et sa raison, ce qui m'a poussé à faire se développer leurs sentiments plus rapidement. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, tes compliments me touchent énormément et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les précédents !  
><strong>

**LoveKlaine23: Merci beaucoup ! Je vois que vous êtes tous impatients d'avoir ce premier baiser, mais comme vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre-ci, leur route avant cette étape est semée d'embûches ! **

**Ouf, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Et bien sûr, je ne possède rien de ce que vous pouvez reconnaître, juste l'histoire.**

* * *

><p>"Ah ! Non ! C'est un peu court, jeune homme ! On pouvait dire... oh ! Dieu ! ... bien des choses en somme...En variant le ton, —par exemple, tenez : Agressif : « moi, monsieur, si j'avais un tel nez, il faudrait sur le champ que je me l'amputasse ! » Amical : « mais il doit tremper dans votre tasse : Pour boire, faites-vous fabriquer un hanap ! » Descriptif : « c'est un roc ! ... c'est un pic... c'est un cap ! Que dis-je, c'est un cap ? ... c'est une péninsule ! » Curi- ...Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ris comme ça ?"*<p>

"Ton accent est tellement drôle !" dit Kurt entre deux rires. "Je peux pas m'en empêcher."

Blaine jeta le livre de Edmond Rostand sur la table dans un profond soupir. "Je ne comprend même pas ce que je lis."

"La traduction sera le prochaine étape." annonça Kurt en ramassant le livre. "Pour le moment, je t'entraîne seulement à parler, c'est une langue après tout; tu as besoin de ça pour t'améliorer."

Blaine coinça sa lèvre entre ses dents et regarda profondément dans les yeux de Kurt d'une façon qui le fit se sentir inconfortable.

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Je suis juste content que tu sois de retour en cours. Ces trois jours loin du lycée t'ont fait du bien, mais tu m'as beaucoup manqué." admit Blaine.

Kurt détourna le regard et esquissa un léger sourire. Blaine avait des paroles adorables, c'était indéniable. Sous ses conseils, il avait décidé de prendre deux jours supplémentaires de congés pour se remettre de ses blessures, et il avait eu raison de le faire. Ses cicatrices étaient toujours présentes, mais avec quelques produits de beauté , il arrivait à les dissimuler habilement. Seule la marque sur son front aurait besoin de plus de traitements, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment; les blessures intérieures étant nettement plus profondes. Heureusement, pour celles-ci, il avait un bon remède, et ce remède s'appelait Blaine.

"Je voulais vraiment revenir au plus vite. Je ne veux pas que ces idiots contôlent ma vie. Je veux leur montrer qu'ils ne changeront jamais la personne que je suis."

Blaine continua de sourire à Kurt avec un air admiratif. "Je suis vraiment fier de toi, tu sais ?"

"Je veux que tu le sois." répondit honnêtement Kurt. Ils échangèrent un long regard comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire, entre complicité et séduction. Juste par un regard, Blaine arriver à faire en sorte que Kurt se sente mieux à un point qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. "Et bien, je pense qu'on peut arrêter la leçon pour aujourd'hui."

"Enfin !" cria Blaine en riant.

"On dirait vraiment un gamin de cinq ans." rétorqua Kurt en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac de cours. Blaine fit de même et ils quittèrent la salle. "Tu m'accompagne au Glee club ?"

"Bien sûr." répondit Blaine en fermant la porte. Ils traversèrent tous les deux les couloirs de McKinley pour rejoindre la salle de chant où se trouvaient déjà les autres New Directions. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Blaine, c'était devenu une habitude pour eux de le voir arriver en compagnie de Kurt. Le châtain l'avait déjà présenté à tous les autres membres du groupe Depuis un moment, et ils étaient tous ravis de sa présence qui paraissait redonner vie à Kurt. De ce fait, ils s'entendaient tous bien avec lui et il était presque devenu un membre de famille. Seule Rachel avait des doutes sur le bienfait de la présence de Blaine dans leur salle de chant depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait fait parti des Warblers par le passé, mais elle avait finalement décidé de laisser entrer l'"_espion"_.

"Hey, vous travaillez pour les séléctions ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il les vit.

"Blainey !" appela Mercedes en se levant pour l'enlacer amicalement. "Quoi de neuf ? Kurt te torture toujours avec ses cours de français ?"

"Tu ne sais pas à quel point." répondit-il en quittant son étreinte, et Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

"On essaye de trouver de bonnes chansons mais personne ne semble avoir une once de goûts potables ici." nargua Santana.

"Tu n'as qu'à discrètement casser une jambe à Rachel, comme ça tu obtiendra peut-être un solo." répondit-il en chuchotant, et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hispanique.

"Parfois, j'aime beaucoup la façon de penser de ton mec, Porcelaine." rit-elle en donnant un clin d'oeil à Kurt.

"Je vois que vous avez un nouveau piano." remarqua Blaine. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir les courbes vernies de l'instrument. Son âme de musicien s'éveilla instantanément au contact de l'objet.

"On a bien été obligés après qu'une certaine personne ait décidé de faire sa diva en marchant sur l'ancien." laça Artie, ses yeux accusateurs se posant sur Rachel.

"Ça vous dérange si je l'essaye ?" demanda le jeune homme en prennant place sur le siège du piano.

"Montres-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre." répliqua Tina avec un large sourire. Kurt s'assit aux côtés de l'asiatique, prêt à entendre son ami jouer.

Blaine posa ses doigts sur les touches et les gestes vinrent par eux-mêmes.

_"I'll find the places where you hide __**[Je trouverai les endroits où tu te caches]**_

_I'll be the dawn on your worst night __**[Je serai l'aube de tes pires nuits]**_

_The only thing left in your life __**[La dernière chose dans ta vie]**_

_Yeah I would kill for you, that's right __**[Oui, je tuerai pour toi, c'est vrai]**_

_If that's what you wanted __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

_If that's what you wanted __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

_If that's what you wanted __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

_If that's what you wanted__**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

_I'll put your poison in my veins __**[J'injecterai ton poison dans mes veines]**_

_They say the best love is insane, yeah __**[Ils disent que le plus bel amour rend fou, oui]**_

_I'll light your fire till my last day __**[J'allumerai ton feu jusqu'à mon dernier jour]**_

_I'll let your fields burn around me, around me_ _**[Je laisserai les champs brûler autour de moi, autour de moi]**_

_If that's what you wanted __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

_If that's what you wanted __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

_If that's what you wanted __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]]**_

_If that's what you wanted __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

_I'll run now, cause this time __**[Je courrai même, car cette foi]**_

_Oh, my love is true __**[Oh, mon amour est vrai]**_

_Tell me, something I wouldn't do. __**[Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne ferai pas]**_

_If that's what you wanted __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

_If that's what you wanted __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

_If that's what you wanted __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

_If that's what you wanted" __**[Si c'est ce que tu veux]**_

Kurt avait fixé Blaine pendant toute la durée de la chanson et avait remarqué les regards discrets que le bouclé lui avait adressé en prononçant les différents paroles. Il étaient très courts et subtiles, mais clairs. Ils criaient "_je chante ça pour toi"_ sur tous les toits. Kurt lui rendit un sourire timide en échange, même si intérieurement, il brûlait d'envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser avidement, là, sur le piano, en oubliant les onze autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

"Waouh, Blaine , je ne savais pas que tu pouvais chanter aussi bien." applaudit Rachel, et personne n'eut su dire si elle était vraiment admirative ou tout simplement jalouse. Des étoiles briaillent dans ses yeux et elle avait l'air passionnée par la performance de Blaine.

"En fait, il a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas encore à propos de moi." répondit Blaine, et Kurt ne put retenir un léger gloussement. "Je vais vous laisser les gars, j'ai l'entraînement de football."

Ils répondirent tous par un "au revoir" ou un "à plus tard" avant que Blaine ne quitte la pièce par là où il était entré.

* * *

><p>"C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y aller."<p>

Les joueurs de football quittèrent le terrain, épuisés et trempés de sueur. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes à Blaine pour prendre un rapide douche froide, s'habiller et fourrer négligemment ses affaires de sport dans un sac. Pendant que les footballeurs quittaient les vestiaires, les joueurs de football américain en prenait possession. Blaine salua rapidement Finn, Puck et Mike qui enfilaient leurs tenues avant d'atteindre la porte, du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait avant qu'une main rugueuse n'attrape son épaule et le freine dans son élan.

Blaine se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un garçon d'une forte corpulence. "Oui ?"

"Je ne penses pas que tu saches qui je suis, donc laisse moi me présenter." commença-t-il avec un voix agressive. "Dave Karofsky."

"Ah, oui." rétorqua Blaine en réalisant avec qui il parlait. "J'ai entendu beaucoup à propos du connard que tu es."

Soudain, un silence d'angoisse apparut dans cette pièce généralement si bruyante. Tout le monde dans les vestiaires regardait Blaine avec, dans les yeux, soit de l'admiration ou bien de la peur. Il vit Finn derrière Karofsky, qui secouait la tête comme pour nier ce qui se passait, bouche bée. A côté de lui, Puck formait une phrase avec ses lèvres. "T'aurais pas du." Là, Blaine comprit qu'il était dans une sale affaire.

"Oh, tu penses que tu peux me menacer ?Que tu vaux mieux que moi ? Mais pour qui te prends tu ?". Blaine se contenta de soulever un sourcils, avalant sa crainte au fond de sa gorge dans un son sourd. "Ecoutes-moi bien, le nouveau. La prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, tu ne sera même plus capable d'émettre un son avec tes cordes vocales, c'est bien d'accord ? T'as cru que j'étais le genre de personne que tu peux emmerder ? C'est cette tafiole de Hummel qui t'as foutu ça dans la tête ?"

"Ne parles pas de lui comme ça !" s'écria Blaine, hors de lui, en levant une main pour le menacer. Mais Dave, bien plus rapide que lui, attrapa son poignet et stoppa son mouvement.

"Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me faire mal ?"

"Au moins autant que tu as fait mal à Kurt. Tu es vraiment pathétique, tu devrais avoir honte de faire ça. Tu sais ce que tu mérites ? Être puni ! De te faire harceler comme tu lui a fait."

La colère montait en flèche à l'intérieur de Blaine, mais il fut rapidement refroidi quand Karofsky le cogna en pleine tête, comme il l'avait fait à Kurt quelques jours plus tôt. Des cris et des halètements résonnèrent dans la salle et chacun retint son souffle. Le jeune garçon se rattrapa aux casiers pour stopper sa chute, et il porta son autre main à son visage pour découvrir des gouttes de sang tombant de son nez. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune douleur, la colère devait être trop présente pour pouvoir laisser place à une quelconque autre émotion.

"Puni ? Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un va te croire si tu dis que j'ai fait ça à Hummel ?"

"Et bien, je pense que j'ai assez de témoins." répliqua Blaine, son regard se posant sur les autres garçons dans la salle.

"Tu ne le ferais pas…."

"Bien sûr que je le ferais."

Karofsky avala sa salive et sentit la pression qui l'étouffait sous les menaces de Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller voir Figgins et lui raconter la situation. C'était insensé.

Il prit ne longue inspiration. "Pourquoi tu l'aides, hein ?"

"Uhm, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas besoin de tabasser les gays pour surmonter la peur de ma propre sexualité." Blaine haussa les épaules dans un regard dédaigneux. Et alors que tous les garçons dans les vestiaires retenaient leurs souffles, bouches bées. Dave prit une couleur livide et fuit le regard des autres.

Blaine était prêt à afficher son regard "_j'ai gagné, sale garce_" mais il n'avait pas prévu le retournement de situation auquel il allait faire face.

"Donc, c'est pour ça que tu l'aides. Parce que tu es comme lui." Les yeux de Blaine se dilatèrent et son sourire moqueur fana. "Parce que t'es pédé aussi. Et tu ne veux pas le dire parce que tu as peur que la même chose t'arrive. Alors tu te caches et tu prétends que ce sont les autres qui le sont. Je pensais pas que tu étais si intelligent, mais c'est clairement ce que tu fais."

Le regard de Blaine perdit immédiatement son éclat et une boule se forma dans son ventre. _Et maintenant ?_ Il jeta des regards autour de lui et vit les autres garçons l'observer avec surprise, _et dégoût ?_

"T'es malade, Dave. Ne tournes pas la situation à ton avantage. Tu es juste un sale gamin qui ne fait que ruiner la vie des autres pour se donner l'impression d'exister parce qu'il n'est rien et…" Blaine balbutia.

"Arrêtes ça tout de suite !" s'égosilla Dave en préparant un nouveau coup.

"KAROFSKY !"

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers la porte et virent la coach Beiste, un regard hargneux posé sur le jeune homme.

"Ramènes ton cul sur le stade tout de suite ou tu peux dire adieu à ta dignité, et c'est la même chose pour vous tous !"

Comme par magie, les vestiaires se vidèrent en une seconde. Blaine respirait à peine après ce qui venait de se passer. Le pire n'était pas son nez, qui continuer de faire s'écouler de gouttes de sang. Le pire était son secret, qu'il ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus vraiment considérer comme tel, mais plutôt comme une rumeur. Ça ne pouvais pas se produire, ce n'était pas censé se produire. Comment, en un mois, avait-il réussi à créer le doute chez les gens, n'était-il pas capable de dissimuler ses sentiments, était-il à ce point transparent ? Et Karofsky était-il le seul à l'avoir remarqué ? Blaine se sentait exposé à un danger dont il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur.

"Blaine ?"

Le bouclé fut extirpé de ses pensées par la voix rauque de Finn. "Oui ?"

"Je...euh...J'aimerai te remercier. Pour ce que tu fais pour Kurt. Tu comprends, je peux pas toujours être là pour lui, et je suis heureux de savoir que tu le sois."

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, tu sais."

"Si, j'aurais pas eu les couilles de faire face à Karofsky pour lui, pour être honnête. Mais tu l'as fait...donc merci. Kurt a besoin de toi."

"Je serai toujours là pour lui." répondit-il, car c'était tout simplement évident.

"Dans ce cas, je serai toujours là pour toi. Si tu as des problèmes avec quelqu'un, dit le moi. Je te dois bien ça."

"Finn, je ne pense pas que…"

"S'il te plaît, si jamais tu as des ennuis, dis le."

"D'accord. Merci Finn." répliqua-t-il avant que le quaterback lui réponde d'un sourire et rejoigne le stade. Blaine attendit que l'entraînement commence avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il composa un numéro en glissant habilement ses doigts sur l'écran et porta le combiné à son oreille. Quelques sonneries se firent entendre avant qu'une voix familière ne résonne dans le téléphone.

"Salut Blaine !"

"Wes ? Je suis content que tu répondes. Tu dois être en classe là, je te dérange pas ?"

"Ouais, mais tu connais Mme. Perkins, à moitié sourde et à moitié aveugle. Elle ne remarquera rien. Sinon, que veux-tu ?"

"J'ai besoin de votre aide, toi et les gars."

"Pour quoi ?"

Blaine s'éclaircit la voix. Il fit le vide dans ses pensées qui étaient encore en plein débat. Tiraillé par la crainte, il prit une dernière inspiration. "J'ai pris ma décision."

* * *

><p>"Je jette avec grâce mon feutre, Je fais lentement l'abandon Du grand manteau qui me calfeutre, Et je tire mon espadon; Élégant comme Céladon, Agile comme Scaramouche, Je vous préviens, cher Mirmidon, Qu'à la fin de l'envoi, je touche!"*<p>

"Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?" demanda Kurt à son audiance d'amis.

"Tu nous a menti Kurt, l'accent de Blaine n'est pas si terrible que ça." argumenta Mike. "En tout cas, il est meilleur que celui de Sam."

"On aurait dit une licorne qui rote."

"Uhm...Merci Brittany ?" répondit Blaine, se demandant si il devait le prendre comme un compliment ou une insulte.

"De rien !" dit la cheerleader en exposant ses dents blanches dans un sourire enfantin.

Kurt se retourna vers le bouclé. "Ils ont raison, tu t'améliore beaucoup. Mais peut-être que tu devrais travailler un peu plus sur…"

Le châtain se fit coupé dans sa phrase par la claquement de la porte contre le mur. Rachel fit son entrée dans la salle avec son habituel effet de drama queen.

"Les gars, j'ai trouvé ce qu'on peut faire pour Halloween !"

Chaque personne dans la salle fixait la jeune fille qui avait, comme toujours, su attirer l'attention par quelques phrases.

"Donc, les filles ne veulent pas aller au cinéma voir ce nouveau film avec la poupée hantée, et les garçons ne veulent pas aller sonner aux portes pour demander des bonbons parce qu'ils trouvent ça puéril, ce qui est totalement faux si vous voulez mon avis…"

"Rachel, on est déjà au courant de ça, abrège." dit Sam en parlant pour tout le monde.

Rachel fit durer le suspense quelques secondes, un sourire malicieux dansant sur ses lèvres avant de s'écrier. "On va faire une soirée de couples !"

Un long silence plomba l'atmosphère de la salle, et Rachel comprit qu'il lui faudrait être persuasive.

"Oh allez ! Ce sera drôle ! Comme la Saint-Valentin mais en Octobre !"

"Je penses que c'est la pire idée que tu as eu de toute ta vie." répliqua Santana.

"Mais, c'est parfait ! On est tous en couple !" rétorqua la brune, excitée comme une puce. "Moi et Finn, Quinn et Sam, Brittany et Artie, Santana et ce joueur de foot dont je ne me rapelle plus du nom, Tina et Mike, Puck et Lauren, Mercedes et Shane. C'est juste le bon moment !"

"Et moi ?". Toutes les têtes du Glee club se tournèrent vers le piano où étaient assis les deux jeunes hommes manquants à l'appel. "Laissez moi me présenter. Kurt Hummel, célibataire, et accessoirement votre ami." ajouta-t-il avec son sarcasme naturel.

"Oh mon Dieu, Kurt ! Je t'ai oublié ! Comment ai-je pu ?" Rachel s'écria en portant les deux mains devant sa bouche, remplie de honte.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment." rétorqua-t-il avec le mépris pour seule émotion. "Ne changes pas tes plans pour moi, je resterai à la maison et je donnerai des sucreries aux enfants."

"Non, non ! On va trouver quelque chose et…"

"Il n'y a pas de problème Rachel, je n'aime pas les fêtes de toute façon."

"Tu...tu en es sûr ?" demanda-t-elle, confuse.

"Oui, oui...ça ne me dérange pas."

Bien sûr que ça le dérangeait. Bien sûr, il était en colère. Mais bon, il s'était habitué aux "soirées couples" de Rachel. Il était un peu déçu de n'avoir jamais eu la chance d'y participer, d'autant plus qu'il avait préparé toute une tenue pour la soirée d'Halloween. Mais rester à la maison était tout aussi bien. Si Finn allait être à la soirée de Rachel et que Burt et Carole allaient sortir au restaurant comme chaque année en cette date, il pourrait rester seul à la maison et manger de la crème glacée tout en regarder une émission de télé-réalité avec des candidats au QI aussi élevé que celui d'une huîtres des Galapagos malade.; jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme négligemment sur le sofa. C'était mieux que d'être assis tout seul dans un coin, au beau milieu d'une fête où chacun avait un partenaire.

Rachel se tut de honte et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle voulaient rattraper ses paroles.

"Et toi, Blaine ?" questionna-t-elle. "Ça te dirait de venir, je veux dire si…"

""Je...Je demanderais à ma petite amie, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord." finit-il.

Et c'est précisément à ce moment que Kurt vit le monde s'écrouler devant lui et se sentit défaillir.

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson utilisée est "What You Wanted" du groupe OneRepublic.<strong>

**Les différents passages marqués par une astérisque sont des extraits de la tirade du nez de _Cyrano de Bergerac_, la pièce écrite par Edmond Rostand. Ces passages sont donc également en français dans la version originale. **

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bon ? Mauvais ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ?Que pensez-vous voir dans le prochain chapitre ? Je peux juste vous dire que l'homme au grand nez nous permettra de connaître la vérité ! (ça sonne très "biscuit chinois" comme phrase).  
><strong>

**Une dernière chose, vous pouvez me suivre sur Tumblr (xmiumeow) ou bien sur Twitter ( alexchan), il y a des chances pour que je postes quelques indices quand aux prochains chapitres, vous pouvez également m'y poser des questions. (c'était l'instant pub sponsorisé par Nespresso, Fixodent et Microsoft, merci pour votre attention !)  
><strong>

**A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! -x  
><strong>


	7. Chapitre 6

**Oui, je suis en retard.**

**C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive pour cette fanfiction et j'en suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée, et je promet que je rattraperai mon retard le plus tôt possible ! J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à travailler sur une nouvelle fanfiction, ce qui a accentué mon retard mais j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.**

**Bref, passons aux réponses des reviews !  
><strong>

**Klaiindy:** **Je suis consciente du mal que je fais à Kurt, je crois bien qu'il va vivre des montagnes russes émotionnelles durant cette histoire, mais il aura droit à son happy end, ne t'inquiète pas de ça ! Blaine fait de (très) mauvais choix, mais il essaye simplement de se protéger pour ne pas souffrir physiquement même si ça le fait souffrir mentalement (c'est très philosophique tout ça...). Ce chapitre, ainsi que les suivants, vont arranger les choses de ce côté-là, et j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vont te plaire !**

**Clara00:  Je vois que cette histoire de petite-amie énerve tout le monde ! En même temps, c'est compréhensible, mais tout va s'arranger ;) Leur belle histoire d'amour est déjà toute programmée ! **

**Trêves de bavardage, voilà ce petit chapitre retardataire !**

* * *

><p>A la clarté de la lune qui traversais la fenêtre, Kurt était assis sur son lit défait et accordait sa guitare, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, peut-être 23 heures ou minuit, mais il n'en avait que faire; il essayait juste d'évacuer ses pensées. Tout était bon pour oublier les événements de la matinée, auxquels il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire, mais c'était bien la vérité. Blaine avait une petite amie. Une <em>petite amie<em>. Putain.

Tout aurait était mieux que ça. Un séisme, un tsunami, une tornade, la fin du monde, n'importe quoi du moment que Blaine était à ses côtés. Mais maintenant, il était seul contre le fait que Blaine ne partageait en rien ses sentiments.

Pendant tout le temps durant lequel Blaine avait parlé de sa petite amie aux New Directions, Kurt avait le sentiment que son cerveau saturait. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se remettre de cette nouvelle qui était tombé comme un cheveux sur la soupe.. Les mots de Blaine défilaient dans ses oreilles mais il arrivait à peine à les comprendre, comme si une partie de lui rejetait le fait que cette situation puisse être possible. Il n'avait passé que cinq minutes à parler d'elle, mais cela semblait durer une éternité. C'est ainsi que Kurt fit la connaissance de Roxane, quinze ans, étudiante à Crawford Country Day, née et élevée au Québec, Il leur avait même montré une photo et cette fille était bien trop belle pour être vraie; des cheveux châtains qui descendaient sur la taille, des yeux bleus perçants, une peau laiteuse, des jambes de mannequin; tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver. Elle était bien meilleure que Kurt sous tous les points, c'était indéniable.

Le pire moment fut probablement lorsqu'il avoua qu'il apprenait le français pour elle, pour l'impressionner, parce que toute sa famille parlait le français. C'était compréhensible, après tout, n'était-ce pas la langue de l'amour ? En tout cas, pour Kurt, ça l'était. C'était la façon dont il avait trouvé l'amour, en la personne de Blaine; et il avait tellement espéré que ce serait de même pour le bouclé., peut-être un peu trop. Kurt voulait juste se gifler lui-même. Comment avait-il pu avoir l'impertinence de croire qu'il avait une chance avec lui ? Avec ce gars incroyable qu'il avait rencontré un beau matin et qui était devenu le prince charmant de son conte de fée.

Il soupira, déçu. Il pouvait encore se rappeler de cet éclat dans les yeux de Blaine quand il parlait d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose qui prenait feu en eux, mais au moment où il avait croisé le regard désemparé de Kurt, cette lumière avait pris la fuite; et le châtain n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Blaine était celui qui avait pris soin de Kurt, et subitement il était celui qui lui faisait du mal.

Avec amertume, Kurt laissa ses doigts tomber et heurter les cordes de sa guitare de la même façon que son coeur était tombé sur le sol ce matin, la même façon dont il était tombé sous le charme de Blaine; de la manière la plus inattendue possible. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses doigts réalisèrent quelques accords qui sonnèrent bien à son oreille, et c'était tellement puissant. Il répéta ce mouvement et, tout à coup, le désir de laisser ses sentiments s'en aller le saisit. Il ne le _voulait_ pas, il en avait _besoin_.

_"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see __**[Drew me regarde, je feins un sourire pour qu'il ne voit pas]**_

_That I want and I need everything that we should be __**[Que je veux et j'ai besoin de tout ce que nous devrions être]**_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about __**[Je parie qu'elle est belle, cette fille dont il parle]**_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without __**[Et elle a tout ce dont je dois me passer]**_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny __**[Drew me parle, je ris car c'est tellement drôle]**_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me __**[Que je ne puisse même pas voir les autres quand il est avec moi]**_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, __**[Il dit qu'il est tellement amoureux, qu'il a enfin trouvé la bonne]**_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night __**[Je me demande si il sait qu'il occupe toutes mes pensées la nuit]**_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar __**[Il est la cause des larmes qui tombent sur ma guitare]**_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star __**[La seule chose que je souhaite quand je vois une étoile filante]**_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do __**[Il est la chanson que je continue de chanter dans la voiture sans savoir pourquoi]**_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? __**[Drew marche à mes côtés, voit-il que j'ai le souffle coupé ?]**_

_And there he goes, so perfectly, __**[Et il s'en va, si parfaitement]**_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be __**[D'une façon dont j'aimerai pouvoir le faire]**_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love __**[Elle ferait mieux de le serrer fort, de lui donner tout son amour]**_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause __**[De regarder dans ses magnifiques yeux et savoir qu'elle a de la chance car]**_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar __**[Il est la cause des larmes qui tombent sur ma guitare]**_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star __**[La seule chose que je souhaite quand je vois une étoile filante]**_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do __**[Il est la chanson que je continue de chanter dans la voiture sans savoir pourquoi]**_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light __**[Alors je conduis seul jusque chez moi, et en éteignant la lumière]**_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe __**[Je retourne sa photo pour peut-être] **_

_Get some sleep tonight __**[Réussir à dormir ce soir]**_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar __**[Il est la cause des larmes qui tombent sur ma guitare]**_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart __**[Le seul qui a assez de moi pour pouvoir briser mon coeur]**_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do __**[Il est la chanson que je continue de chanter dans la voiture sans savoir pourquoi]**_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough __**[Il passe du temps avec moi, mais ce n'est jamais assez]**_

_And he's all that I need to fall into.." __**[Et il est tout dont j'ai besoin…]**_

"Kurt ?"

Le garçon aux yeux bleutés se retourna vers l'entrée de la chambre et y trouva Rachel, légèrement abasourdie. Par réflexe, Kurt reposa sa guitare sur le lit avec ses mains tremblantes comme des feuilles.

"Rachel ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix vacillant.

"Je...J'étais avec Finn." répondit-elle maladroitement. "Je peux m'asseoir ?"

Kurt acquiesça silencieusement et fit de la place à Rachel qui s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

"Cette chanson, c'était pour Blaine, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Oui." avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Ses pupilles brillaient en contenant ses larmes autant que possible.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Kurt." dit-elle en glissant sa main sur celle du garçon. Elle attendit une réaction, mais n'en reçu aucune."Je...je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais pour de vrai, je voulais juste te taquiner, tu sais."

"Et bien, tu avais raison." déclara le jeune homme sans aucun ton dans la voix.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens. A chaque fois que je voyais Finn avec Quinn l'année dernière, j'avais l'impression que mon coeur se faisait arraché de ma poitrine et était déchiré de toutes part." Kurt acquiesça de nouveau en signe d'approbation. "Mais regardes comment ça s'est terminé !"

"S'il te plaît, Rachel. On sait pertinemment tous les deux que je ne finirai jamais avec Blaine. Pas après ça."

Rachel soupira et s'empressa d'enlacer Kurt de toute sa force ; et à ce moment, il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il s'effondra dans l'étreinte de Rachel et plongea sa tête dans le creux du cou de la brune, son nez incrusté dans ses longs cheveux lissés. Il laissa ces perles salées couler le long de ses joues pour échouer sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui lui caressait doucement le dos tout en murmurant des mots apaisants à son oreille. Il lui en était tellement reconnaissant, après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été de grands amis. Mais Rachel comprenait mieux que personne les coeurs brisés.

"Ça va aller, tu vas t'en remettre." lui assura-t-elle, et étrangement, Kurt la cru.

"Tu pourrais...garder ça pour toi, s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr, mon coeur." chuchota-t-elle. "Bien sûr."

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était écoulée, et tout la différenciait des semaines précédentes. Kurt et Blaine passaient encore leurs journées ensemble, mais plus rien n'était pareil. Cette complicitée à laquelle Kurt s'était habitué n'existait plus et elle lui manquait terriblement. Ce qui était étrange, c'est que Blaine ne parlait absolument pas de sa copine. Kurt n'avait jamais été en couple, en excluant Brittany qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter comme tel; mais quand on partage sa vie avec quelqu'un, n'est-on pas sensé parler de cette personne, au moins un minimum ?<p>

Kurt s'appuya dans le dossier de sa chaise et jeta ses pieds sur la table d'une façon des plus négligée. Être seul dans une salle de classe avait ses avantages, comme s'asseoir et marcher sur les meubles, et Kurt avait décidé d'en profiter au maximum. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement, appréciant la douce mélodie que produisait la voix de Blaine quand il parlait français avec ce séduisant accent, car même si Kurt s'amusait à le taquiner à ce propos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher en réalité de trouver ça incroyablement sexy. Il avait demandé à Blaine de lui réciter un poème d'Arthur Rimbaud, et alors qu'il lisait calmement les différents vers, Kurt s'endormait tranquillement au son de cette voix qu'il aimait de plus de plus.

"Kurt ?"..."Hey, Kurt, tu es réveillé ?"

Kurt sursauta sur sa chaise lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de Blaine. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le bouclé, accroupi à côté de lui.

"Oui ?" réagit-il d'une voix faible.

"Comment tu as trouvé ma prononciation ?"

"Magnifique." laissa-t-il échapper. "Ton accent s'améliore vraiment."

Blaine se redressa sur ses jambes et Kurt fit de même en reposant les siennes sur le sol. "J'ai travaillé sur Cyrano de Bergerac aussi. tu veux l'entendre ?"

"Je t'écoute." déclara Kurt en croissant les bras.

Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge dans un effet dramatique en essayant de faire rire Kurt, mais le jeune homme resta stoïque. Il avait encore cette froideur et cette tristesse dans les yeux, cette tristesse que Blaine détestait voir mais qu'il avait du affronter des centaines de fois durant les derniers jours. Le brun se concentra donc sur son texte en essayant de faire l'impasse sur le visage effacé de son ami.

"Un danger, Mortel sans le vouloir, exquis sans y songer, Un piège de nature, une rose muscade Dans laquelle l'amour se tient en embuscade ! Qui connaît son sourire a connu le parfait. Elle fait de la grâce avec rien, elle fait Tenir tout le divin dans un geste quelconque Et tu ne saurais pas, Vénus, monter en conque, Ni toi, Diane, marcher dans les grands bois fleuris, Comme elle monte en chaise et marche dans Paris !"

Un léger silence se fit sentir dans la pièce, comme si Kurt jugeait du destin de Blaine.

"Où sont les sentiments ?" finit-il par demander.

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Les sentiments, où sont-ils ?" répéta Kurt en se levant de sa chaise. "Dans cette scène, Cyrano parle à Le Bret de ses sentiments envers sa cousine, son amour secret, la femme dont il est fou amoureux. Et….et je n'arrive pas à trouver ça dans ta voix."

"Je ne sais pas….je ne suis pas un très bon comédien." répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

"Trouves quelque chose. Penses à Roxane." lui conseilla Kurt, et il ne réalisa que maintenant à quel point ce prénom semblait à présent être du poison dans sa bouche.

Blaine acquiesça mais n'avait pas l'air convaincu. "Un danger, Mortel sans le vouloir, exquis sans y songer, Un piège de nature, une rose muscade Dans laquelle l'amour se…"

"Non Blaine." fut-il coupé par Kurt. "Ce n'est pas le discours de quelqu'un qui est amoureux. Investis-toi plus, penses à Rox-"

"Kurt !" le coupa Blaine à son tour.

Kurt leva le regard vers Blaine, un peu surpris par l'agressivité de sa voix. "Oui ?"

Kurt n'arrivait pas à comprendre le regard qui se dessinait dans les yeux dorés du jeune homme. C'était quelque chose entre de la peur et de la joie, un sentiment que Kurt n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire...mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça."

Le châtain leva les sourcils, étonné de la vulnérabilité qui s'échappait de la voix du bouclé. Blaine n'était généralement pas quelqu'un d'inquiet, mais il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour le décrire à cet instant précis.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

Blaine sembla dubitatif, marchant dans la pièce comme un lion en cage, enroulant ses cheveux autour de ses doigts comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux, tandis que Kurt le fixait du regard.

"Je ne suis pas avec Roxane." finit-il par avouer en se figeant.

"Quoi ?" demanda Kurt, prêt à parier qu'il y avait un malentendu.

"Moi et Roxane, on est pas ensemble. Elle n'existe même pas." répéta Blaine.

Kurt laissa inconsciemment tomber sa mâchoire qui menaça de s'effondrer sur le sol. Après tout ce qu'il avait pris sur lui, cette fille était juste..._fausse ?_ Blaine tira la chaise en face de Kurt et s'y assit avant de mettre sa tête entre les mains, mais Kurt glissa ses doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

"Mais...pourquoi ?"

"Je...euh…" Blaine semblait plus nerveux que jamais. Après tout, comment pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il avait fait ça pour dissiper les doutes qui planaient autour de sa sexualité ? Et qu'avec un peu de chance, cette histoire de petite amie arriverait aux oreilles de Karofsky et ses amis qui ne s'acharneraient plus sur lui.

"Quand j'ai vu la réaction des autres membres du Glee club face à ton célibat...je ne voulait pas la même pitié."

"Je peux comprendre ça." répondit Kurt. "Ils sont assez oppressants parfois. Mais qui est cette fille sur la photo ?"

"C'est la soeur d'un de mes amis, Nick. Mes amis de la Dalton m'ont aidé à créer cette...imposture."

Kurt savait que ce n'était pas vraiment convenable, mais il sentit un sourire se former sur son visage. A l'intérieur, il brûlait de joie. Le cauchemar qu'il vivait était désormais terminé et loin derrière lui, et rien ne pouvait être plus beau.

"J'aurai du m'en rendre compte plus tôt.." remarqua Kurt en prenant entre ses mains son vieux livre de littérature française. "Tu n'as pas cherché très loin pour trouver un nom à ta 'petite amie'. Tu as juste pris Roxane, le surnom de Magdeleine Robin, alias la femme dont Cyrano est amoureux."

"C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit." rit Blaine. "Tu vois, je suis très investit dans mon travail."

Cette réflexion brisa la glace entre les deux garçons et Kurt lui adressa un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice.

"Au fait, tu pourrais garder ça secret ? Du moins, jusque après Halloween."

Kurt agita la tête vigoureusement. "Je serai muet comme une tombe. Je sais à quel point les secrets sont importants." confessa-t-il.

La cloche sonna, et ils quittèrent la salle dans un sourire complice. Il traversèrent les couloirs en se mélangeant dans la foule d'élèves qui remplissait l'école. Quand ils passèrent les portes de l'établissement, Kurt attrapa le poignet de Blaine. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où provenait cet élan de courage, mais il ne fit qu'écouter son subconscient. Blaine se retourna hâtivement, surpris par ce contact.

Kurt prit une grande inspiration et se lança. "Comme on est tous les deux seuls pour Halloween, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi le 31. Je veux dire, quand à être seuls, autant être seuls ensemble !"

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, redoutant un rejet fulgurant de la part de Blaine. Mais bien au contraire, celui-ci sembla étonné mais heureux.

"Bien sûr, ça peut être bien." répondit-il alors qu'un franc sourire s'affichait sur son visage, laissant penser qu'il avait attendu que ce moment se produise.

"Je nous commanderai des pizzas et...et je louerai des DVDs et oh- Je nous cuisinerai des cupcakes ! J'ai une bonne recette de cupcakes à la citrouille, je suis sûr que tu vas les aimer !" Kurt annonça, excité comme un enfant tandis qu'une expression de bonheur emplissait son visage. "Et je nous ferai du chocolat chaud, je sais que tu adores ça ! Oh, il faut que je rachète du cacao dans ce cas !"

"Hey Kurt, calmes-toi !" rit Blaine. "Quoi que tu fasses, ça se passera bien."

Kurt rougit en réalisant qu'il radotait sans cesse. Puis, il se rendit compte que durant leur conversation, sa main avec laquelle il avait agrippé le poignet de Blaine s'était faufilée dans la main de celui-ci, ses doigts s'entrelaçant aux siens tout naturellement; et cela eut pour conséquence de faire Kurt rougir encore plus. Il avait oublié la chaleur des mains de Blaine, et il ne voulait plus jamais les laisser partir. Il sentait ce courant électrique passer en lui et remonter jusqu'à Blaine, créant une alchimie parfaite entre les deux garçons. Il sembla que le temps avait été figé un instant, rien que pour les laisser se retrouver.

Blaine frotta doucement son pouce contre la paume laiteuse de Kurt en murmurant "Dans tous les cas, ce sera parfait, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Kurt acquiesça timidement, son regard plongé dans celui de son interlocuteur. Il distingua dans les grands yeux mordorés de Blaine cette petite lueur qu'ils avaient perdu au cours de la semaine, cette petite flamme passionnelle. Et Kurt ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fondre sous l'emprise de Blaine.

"On se voit demain." Blaine chuchota à l'oreille de Kurt après une poignée de secondes, puis fit quelques pas en arrière tout en gardant sa main dans celle de Kurt, comme un bateau ne voulant pas larguer les amarres. Contre sa volonté, il dut se résigner à la laisser partir, démêlant leurs doigts dans un geste lent.

"Salut." répondit Kurt en clignant paresseusement des yeux avant que Blaine ne s'en aille pour de bon.

_Oui, ce sera parfait._

* * *

><p>"D'où vient cette odeur ?" demanda Finn en sautant du canapé. Il passa la porte du salon pour se retrouver dans la cuisine où il trouva son demi-frère.<p>

"Du four. Mes cupcakes sont en pleine cuisson." lui répondit-il en rangeant le pot de farine dans un placard à côté du frigidaire. "Mais tu n'en aura pas. Je pense qu'il y a assez de nourriture à la fête de Rachel pour nourrir une colonie."

"Pourquoi tu les a faits alors ? Tu ne vas pas manger tout ça tout seul."

Kurt mordit compulsivement l'intérieur de sa joue. Personne n'était sensé savoir que lui et Blaine allaient passer la nuit ensemble, il était supposé être avec sa copine ce soir. Ils avaient décidé que ce petit rendez-vous serait leur secret, et cela ne dérangeait guère Kurt. Être avec Blaine ce soir était la seule chose qui l'importait et qu'à cela ne tienne si cela devait rester secret.

"Je...voulais juste cuisiner. J'ai retrouvé le vieux livre de cuisine de ma mère et je voulais essayer de reproduire ses recettes." répondit Kurt en sortant la plaque brûlante du four.

Finn regardait obstinément les gâteaux à la couleur orangée, si bien que Kurt prit pitié de lui et lui en offrit un.

"T'es le meilleur, Kurt !" le remercia-t-il en prenant une première bouchée.

"Viens ici Frankenstein. Ton boulon se décroche."

Finn soupira et laissa son petit frère fixer les derniers accessoires de son costume.

"Je suis sûre que Rachel est magnifique dans sa robe de fiancée de Frankenstein." ajouta Kurt.

"Tu la connais. Elle ne voulait pas que je vois sa robe avant ce soir, comme un vrai mariage."

"Cette fille est folle. En même temps, quelle idée de faire une soirée costumée." murmura-t-il. "Bon, tu peux y aller. Dis bonjour aux autres pour moi !"

"Je le ferai ! Passe une bonne soirée !" cria Finn dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée avant de se glisser dans le froid soudain de cette fin Octobre.

A peine était-il sortit que Kurt attrapa son téléphone sur la table et le déverrouilla. Il pianota quelques mots aussi vite que possible.

_Finn est sorti, tu peux venir quand tu veux -K_

_Je suis en route ! -B_

Kurt sourit au message de Blaine et attrapa le plat de cupacakes pour les disposer sur la table du salon au milieu de toutes les autres choses qu'il avait préparé pour cette soirée. Il n'osait pas l'admettre, mais il n'avait fait qu'y penser depuis la seconde même où Blaine avait accepté son invitation.

Dans les environs de 8 heures, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et le coeur de Kurt s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Il y était, ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu. Il expira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux, se regardant une dernière fois dans la glace. Ce n'était pas un rencard, loin de là, mais pour Kurt, ça en avait tout d'un. Il se précipita vers la porte et prit une dernière inspiration en l'ouvrant; et il croisa le regard de Blaine, et _oh Seigneur, il était tellement beau avec ses cheveux bouclés et ses yeux brillants et ce sourire aguicheur et cette tenue était tellement splendide et -_

"Salut…" dit-il dans un murmure.

"Bonjour, Kurt."

Il laissa Blaine entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui, prêt à vivre cette incroyable soirée.

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson utilisée est Teardrops On My Guitar de Taylor Swift.<strong>

**Qui est excité à l'idée de voir le rendez-vous de nos deux tourtereaux ? *lève les deux mains en l'air***

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? M'avez-vous pardonné d'avoir fait subir des atrocités à notre pauvre petit Kurt ? Avez-vous des conseils ? Des idées pour la suite ? Des suggestions ? Des questions ? Des demandes de rançons pour vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps ? Je suis toute ouïe, les reviews sont là pour ça ! Et n'oubliez pas de suivre et favoriser cette histoire si vous voulez connaître la suite !  
><strong>

**A bientôt ! -x**

**Alexie. **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello !  
><strong>

**Je sais, je suis encore un peu en retard. On va dire que j'ai eu une semaine compliquée et que ça ne s'améliore pas vraiment; mais je tiens quand même à publier régulièrement. Savoir que certaines personnes lisent et apprécient ce que je fais me rend infiniment heureuse, sachez que vous m'aidez beaucoup !**

**Sans plus attendre, les réponses à vos adorables reviews:**

**withoutmywings: ce n'est pas grave, ça m'arrive aussi très souvent d'oublier de review, tout simplement par manque de temps. Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise en tout cas ^^ Oui, j'aime beaucoup jouer avec vos sentiments pour vous faire croire que LE moment est arrivé, c'est mon petit côté sadique ;) Mais il est vrai que je les fait prendre leur temps, mais un moment arrivera où tout se précipitera très vite, mais j'estime que vous aurez beaucoup attendu jusque là xD Je suis ravie que mes chapitres t'apportent n peu de douceur, c'est vraiment mon but, je penses vraiment que c'est ce que les fanfictions doivent nous apporter et je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ses petits moments tout choux. Pour la chanson, c'est elle-même qui m'a inspiré ce rebondissement de l'histoire, je voulais vraiment l'inclure quelque part et j'ai sculpté un scénario autour de ça, je suis une grande fan de Taylor et je voulais vraiment inclure une de ses chansons. Et je suis contente que tu aimes ma version de Rachel, j'ai essayé de la faire moins agaçante que la série car j'aime beaucoup l'amitié qu'elle partage avec Kurt, même si je trouve qu'elle n'est pas toujours très tendre avec lui. Bon chapitre !**

**Clara00: **** Haha merci de me pardonner mes petits rebondissements fourbes ! Leur relation va recommencer à se développer, et mènera bientôt à un véritable couple, mais patience ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !**

**Brave Woodpecker: J'imagine que je vous avez fait bien peur à tous avec cette histoire de petite-amie, mais pour être honnête, elle n'a pas fini de faire des siennes. Je suis assez cruelle avec Kurt, c'est vrai, mais malgré de nombreuses embûches, il finira par être heureux :) Merci beaucoup pour tout, j'essaye d'améliorer mon style de chapitre en chapitre, et je suis très heureuse que cela porte ses fruits, et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em>[Il laissa Blaine entrer et referma la porte derrière lui, prêt à vivre cette incroyable soirée.]<em>

D'une simplicité déconcertante et non réfléchie, Kurt lui prit la main, n'écoutant plus sa tête mais laissant parler son coeur. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement leurs chemins entre ceux de Blaine et il serra fort ce doux cocon qu'était la main du bouclé.

"Viens avec moi." dit-il en chuchotant. Il n'avait aucun idée d'où provenait cette assurance, mais il se sentait soudainement plus brave que d'habitude.

Il l'emmena dans le salon, dans lequel il avait crée une ambiance chaleureuse avec un feu de cheminée et diverses bougies cachée dans des citrouilles creusées. Il sépara sa main de celle de Blaine et prit place sur le canapé, puis Blaine s'installa à côté de lui. Au passage, le bouclé attrapa un des petits cupcakes orange qui trônait fièrement sur la table.

"Voilà donc les fameux cupcakes d'Halloween à la citrouille de la famille Hummel."

Kurt acquiesça vigoureusement, fier de son travail. Après tout, il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à les préparer, mais savoir qu'ils étaient pour Blaine était une motivation plus que suffisante.

"Je me demande si ils sont aussi bon que tu me l'a laissé croire." sourit Blaine avant de prendre une première bouchée du gâteau. Il la mâcha lentement avec des mouvements exagérés tel un critique culinaire, essayant de retrouvant toutes les nuances de goût de la citrouille. Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire quand Blaine finit par avaler le tout.

"Pour être franc, c'est certainement l'un des meilleurs cupcakes que j'ai jamais goûté. Sucré, fruité, doux. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je lui mettrais...un huit. Non, un huit et demi. Ou neuf."

Kurt le regarda d'un air attendrissant, des petits yeux de chiens battu éclairant son visage. Il était sûr de son pouvoir de persuasion sur Blaine et il savait qu'il pouvait le faire craquer, et c'est bel et bien ce qui arriva.

"Pas plus de 9.8" ajouta-t-il. "Parce qu'il a toujours moyen de s'améliorer."

"Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils valent un dix."

"Tu veux juger ?" lui demanda Blaine en lui tendant le gâteau déjà entamé. Le contre-ténor hésita un moment avant de prendre le cupcake au creux de ses mains. Il le porta à sa bouche, comme un écureuil l'aurait fait avec une noisette, et planta ses dents dans la croûte orangée qui recouvrait le coeur moelleux de la pâtisserie. L'onctuosité de la citrouille le frappa de plein fouet, puis il se laissa fondre dans la quantité abondante de sucre qui emplissait sa bouche.

"Ça mérite un dix." dit Kurt avec conviction. "Tu me sous-estime, Blaine."

"Disons un 9.9 ?"

Kurt rit face à la résistance de Blaine et baissa les yeux sur le gâteau, qui était maintenant couvert de deux morsures. "Oui, c'est assez juste. Le dix est pour ceux de ma mère, les miens ne seront jamais meilleurs que les siens."

"C'est la recette de ta mère ?"

"Oui." soupira Kurt. "Elle avait pour habitude de m'en faire à chaque Halloween. J'adorais ça. En fait, c'est même ce que je préférais à Halloween." se remémora Kurt avec nostalgie. Il commença à cligner rapidement des yeux pour éviter de pleurer."C'est la première fois que j'en fais depuis qu'elle nous a quitté."

"Oh Kurt...j-je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire." répondit Blaine, dont la main s'était posée sur celle de Kurt durant les paroles de celui-ci.

"Tu n'as rien à dire, je vais bien." répliqua Kurt en affichant un sourire triste. "Je voulais vraiment les faire...pour toi."

Kurt se demanda alors où son courage était parti, sentant les larmes se former aux coins de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de sa mère, c'était presque un sujet tabou entre lui et son père, mais Blaine le mettait en confiance. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait tout lui avouer, ses souvenirs oubliés et ses regrets amers. Avant qu'il ne puisse effacer les pleurs de ses yeux, Blaine passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant vers lui.

"Hey, tout va bien." murmura-t-il tout en dessinant des cercles sur le dos de Kurt avec sa main. Le châtain enfouit sa tête dans le cou parfumé de Blaine et ferma sereinement ses yeux imbibés de larmes salées. Il agrippa ses bras au cou de Blaine lorsque celui-ci resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du garçon.

"Je sais que c'est stupide, ce sont juste de stupides gâteaux." admit Kurt. "Mais ce sont les plus petits détails qui font le plus de mal."

"Je ne pense pas que c'est stupide, pas du tout." répondit Blaine. "Je te comprends totalement, et ça me touche vraiment que tu me raconte tout cela. Je suis très flatté que tu les ai cuisiné pour moi malgré ça. "

Kurt s'éloigna doucement de Blaine et le regarda, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il commença à se calmer et se força à sourrir. "Mangeons-les !" finit-il par déclarer.

Blaine lui adressa un large sourire et attrapa deux autres cupcakes, puis lui en tendit un. Les deux garçon ne se firent pas prier pour dévorer ces sucreries.

"Ma mère me demandait toujours de lui chanter quelque chose pour que je puisse avoir le dernier, comme une récompense." remarqua Kurt.

"Et bien, on peut chanter si tu veux."

Il se retourna vers Blaine. "En fait, je préférerais regarder un film." Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers l'étagère qui contenait une pile incroyable de CD-Rom et même de vieilles VHS. Il agrippa deux boîtes et se retourna vers Blaine, qui poussa un rire quand il vit que son ami tenait dans une main le DVD de La Reine des Neiges et dans l'autre celui du Roi Lion.

"Tu es vraiment la seule personne que je connaisse qui choisit des Disney pour un soir d'Halloween."

"C'est une mauvaise chose ?" demanda Kurt, comme un enfant se faisant gronder.

"C'est juste une de ces petites choses qui me font me demander où tu as été toute ma vie." admit-il, en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de Kurt

Et pendant que le cerveau ainsi que le coeur de Kurt tentaient en vain d'éviter la surchauffe, Blaine lui ôta le DVD du Roi Lion des mains et le mis dans le lecteur.

* * *

><p>"Ce film est définitivement le meilleur des Disney !"<p>

"Je continue de penser que le meilleur est La Petite Sirène."

Kurt lança un regard amusé à Blaine, et pouffa de rire face au côté enfantin de ce garçon, généralement si chic. Sa tête était posée sur le torse du bouclé, et montait et descendait régulièrement au rythme de la respiration de celui-ci, et il n'y avait rien de plus relaxant que les battements de son coeur. Il était roulé en boule, tout contre Blaine, qui caressait doucement ses cheveux châtains de sa main gauche, tandis que la droite entourait la taille de Kurt. Blaine avait retiré le gilet qu'il portait en arrivant et le haut de son corps n'était recouvert que par un simple T-shirt, ce qui permettait à Kurt de sentir la musculature de Blaine juste en dessous de lui, et il avait réussi à glisser discrètement ses doigts au niveau des abdos de celui-ci. Ils étaient tous deux en osmose, enveloppés dans une même chaleur comme le feraient des amoureux, et c'était tellement parfait. A chaque fois que Blaine resserrait ses bras autour de lui, Kurt sentait des frissons parcourir son corps et l'odeur de Blaine se transformait en une douce morphine.

Kurt tourna ses yeux vers le téléviseur, dans lequel Kiara la lionne recherchant Kovu à travers la savane *. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de fois il avait vu ce film, mais ce moment restait son préféré.

"C'est mon moment préféré." lui chuchota Blaine à l'oreille.

Kurt sentit un sourire involontaire prendre place sur son visage. C'est vrai, il avait tellement de choses en commun avec Blaine, comme si ils avaient été faits pour se rencontrer. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être vraiment lui-même, mais Blaine lui offrait cette protection dont il avait besoin pour se dévoiler.

"Tu connais la chanson ?" demanda Kurt. Et avant de recevoir une réponse, il entama en suivant Kiara.

"_Tout serait parfait si le monde était_

_Un monde de paix comme il ne l'est jamais"_

Blaine rit, mais Kurt savait qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui; et Kurt avait pris l'habitude que les gens rient de lui pour des mauvaises raisons.

"_Je le laisse aux autres, nous créeront le notre_

_Je connais le doute, les pleurs, la peur_

_Mais tout au fond là dans mon coeur_

_Je sais qu'un jour notre amour guidera nos pas, toujours_

_Si toi tu es près de moi_

_La nuit fera place au jour_

_Tout s'éclairera puisque tu es là_

_L'amour nous guidera"_

Kurt fut positivement surpris lorsque la voix de Blaine joint celle de Kovu, et cela ne rendait la chanson que plus belle.

"_J'avais peur d'aimer maintenant je sais_

_Quand l'amour est vrai, il ne meurt plus jamais_

_Un monde parfait, brille dans tes yeux"_

Kurt joint Blaine pour la dernière partie, et leurs voix se mélangèrent en une seule; une mélodie parfaite, à la fois douce et forte.

"_Si le monde pouvait être amoureux_

_Il chanterait comme nous deux_

_Je sais qu'un jour notre amour guidera nos pas, toujours_

_Si toi tu es près de moi_

_La nuit fera place au jour_

_Tout s'éclairera puisque tu es là_

_L'amour nous guidera_

_Toujours, l'amour nous guidera"_

Quand la chanson prit fin, ils se regardaient alors comme pour la première fois, avec hésitation et fascination. Leurs yeux étaient le reflet de leurs âmes, les bleus se plongeant profondément dans les dorés. Kurt avait l'habitude que son coeur batte la chamade dès qu'il finissait une chanson, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. L'adrénaline faisait couler les sang dans ses veines à une vitesse incroyable alors que Blaine se pencha vers lui un peu plus.

Mais soudainement, Blaine s'éloigna avec un sourire malicieux, alors que sa main se refermait sur le dernier cupcake.

"T'as pas fait ça ! " s'exclama Kurt et il se mit à rire.

"Tu m'as dit que je devais chanter pour avoir le dernier, donc je l'ai fait."

Kurt bouda, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tandis que Blaine savourait littéralement sa victoire. Ce moment fut coupé par la sonnette de la porte , qui résonna dans l'intégralité de la maison. Kurt se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit pour faire face à 3 jeunes adolescents. Enfin, adolescents n'était pas vraiment le mot, il aurait été plus juste de dire un vampire, un dinosaure, et un zombie très mal imité; qui criaient en rythme pour des friandises. Kurt s'exécuta avec l'aide de Blaine jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'écrit:

"Hé mais...c'est toi ! C'est toi qui t'es battu avec Karofsky dans les vestiaires !"

D'un seul coup, le sourire enjoué de Kurt retomba plus vite qu'un soufflé. Il se tourna vers Blaine avec un air horrifié, et celui ci évita son regard. Kurt dit au revoir aux enfants et ferma le porte dans un bruit sourd.

"C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu t'es battu avec Karofsky ? T'es malade ou quoi ?"

"C'est pas très important…"

"Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Blaine soupira lourdement. "Il disait des choses méchantes sur toi et je ne pouvais pas le supporter donc je l'ai confronté et il m'a cogné et…"

"Oh mon Dieu, Blaine !" s'écria Kurt, horrifié. "Je...tu n'aurais pas du. Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis à cause de moi !" dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

"Kurt...Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je veux t'aider. Même si ce n'est qu'à l'école, tu ne peux pas traverser ça tout seul. Je sais que c'est horrible de se sentir surprotégé, mais tu en as besoin et tu le sais. Et même si je dois m'en sortir avec des bleus, je m'en fous; ça vaut le coup."

Kurt ne pu retenir son coeur de faire un léger bond à la fin du discours de Blaine. "Ça va toujours être comme ça, tu le sais ? Et tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me défendre. Je ferais mieux de m'y habituer."

"Mais le monde change et…"

"Blaine, le monde est laid." soupira Kurt en coupant Blaine. "Et quoi qu'il se passe dans le futur, il y aura toujours des gens horribles et je me ferai toujours harceler et tabasser."

Kurt se sentit trembler de chagrin face à sa propre vision du monde, qui était parfaitement réaliste. Blaine avait tort, tout cela ne changerait jamais. Il laissa tomber sa tête, dépité, mais sentit la main de Blaine remonter son menton pour qu'il lui fasse face. Il le regardait avec des yeux tellement doux et à la fois passionné qu'ils auraient pu faire s'embraser un iceberg.

"Si tu oses pleurer encore une fois, je jures que je j'aurais assez de rage en moi pour défoncer un mur. Je ne supporte plus de voir tes larmes, Kurt."

"Comment tu veux m'empêcher de pleurer quand ma vie est un gâchis, quand _je _suis un gâchis. C'est tellement insupportable, mais ils ont raison après tout."

Ces dernières paroles brisèrent le coeur de Blaine. Comment Kurt pouvait-il avoir une si basse estime de lui-même ? Il était la personne la plus belle, merveilleuse, magnifique sur cette Terre; et il ne pouvait le voir à cause d'une bande d'abrutis. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt soit si peu sûr de lui.

_Si seulement tu te voyais comme moi je te vois._

"Kurt, où as-tu mis ta guitare ?"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Dis-moi juste où elle est."

"Dans ma chambre, première porte à droite en haut des escaliers."

Et avant que Kurt ne puisse poser d'autre question, Blaine avait filé dans la direction indiquée. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, l'instrument en main.

"Blaine, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à chanter maintenant." répliqua Kurt quand il se rendit compte de ce qui se tramait.

"Très bien, parce que tu ne vas pas le faire. Tu vas juste m'écouter et comprendre. "

Toutes les bougies étaient désormais totalement brûlées, et seules les flammes de la cheminée éclairaient encore la pièce, qui était presque noyée dans l'obscurité. Blaine prit sa place dans le canapé, et Kurt se colla contre lui. Et il fit exactement ce que Blaine lui avait demandé: écouter et comprendre.

_These are the eyes and the lies of the taken __**[Ce sont les yeux et les mensonges des engagés]**_

_These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours __**[Ce sont leurs coeurs mais ils ne battent pas comme les notre]**_

_They burn, cuz' they are all afraid, for everyone of us __**[Ils brûlent car ils ont tous peur, de chacun de nous]**_

_There's an army of them, but you'll never fight alone __**[Ils sont toute une armée, mais tu ne te battra jamais seul]**_

_Cuz' I wanted you to know __**[Car je voulais que tu saches]**_

_That the world is ugly, __**[Que le monde est laid]**_

_But you're beautiful to me __**[Mais qu'à mes yeux, tu es magnifique]**_

_Well are you thinking of me, now? __**[Penses-tu à moi à présent ?]**_

_These are the nights and the lights that we fade in __**[Ce sont les nuits et les lumières dans lesquelles nous nous évanouissons]**_

_These are the words, but the words aren't coming out __**[Ce sont les mots, mais les mots ne sortent pas**_

_They burn cuz' they are hard to say __**[Ils brûlent car ils sont difficiles à dire]**_

_For every failing sun, there's a morning after __**[Pour chaque soleil défaillant, il y a un nouveau matin]**_

_Though I'm empty when you go __**[Bien que je sois vide quand tu pars]**_

_I just wanted you to know __**[Je voulais juste que tu saches]**_

_That the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me __**[Que le monde est laid, mais qu'à me yeux tu es magnifique]**_

_Are you thinking of me? __**[Penses-tu à moi ?]**_

_Like I'm thinking of you? __**[Comme moi, je penses à toi ?]**_

_I would say I'm sorry though, though I really need to go __**[Je voudrais m'excuser, bien que je doive m'en aller]**_

_I just wanted you to know __**[Je voulais juste que tu saches]**_

_I wanted you to know __**[Je voulais que tu saches]**_

_I wanted you to know __**[Je voulais que tu saches]**_

_I'm thinking of you __**[Je penses à toi]**_

_Every night, every day __**[Toutes les nuits, tous les jours]**_

_These are the lies and the lives of the taken __**[Ce sont les mensonges et les vies des engagés]**_

_These are the hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours **[Ce sont leurs coeurs mais ils ne battent pas comme les notre]**  
><em>

_They burn, cuz' they are all afraid **[Ils brûlent car ils ont tous peur]**  
><em>

_But mine beats twice as hard **[Mais le mien bat deux fois plus fort]**  
><em>

_Cuz' the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me! __**[Car le monde est laid, mais qu'à me yeux tu es magnifique]**_

_Are you thinking of me? __**[Penses-tu à moi ?]**_

_Like I'm thinking of you? __**[Comme moi, je penses à toi ?]**_

_I would say I'm sorry though, though I really need to go… __**[Je voudrais m'excuser, car je dois vraiment m'en aller]**_

_I just wanted you to know __**Je voulais juste que tu saches]**_

_That the world is ugly, but you're beautiful to me __**[Que le monde est laid, mais qu'à mes yeux, tu es magnifique]**_

_I just wanted you to know __**[Je voulais juste que tu saches]**_

_Are you thinking of me? __**[Penses-tu à moi ?]**_

_Stop your crying __**[Arrêtes tes pleurs]**_

_Helpless feeling __**[Ton sentiment d'impuissance]**_

_Dry your eyes and start believing __**[Sèches tes larmes et commence à y croire]**_

_There's one thing they'll never take from you" __**[Il a quelque chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais de retirer]**_

Le sentiment qui enveloppé le coeur de Kurt était le moins descriptible qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Blaine pouvait le faire aussi bien, aussi important, comme si il était la chose la plus précieuse sur Terre. Il était le seul à avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, ils avaient les mots justes et les bons regards, tout ce que Kurt n'avait jamais trouvé chez personne auparavant. Il regarda au fond de ces grands lacs de miel qu'étaient les yeux de Blaine et vit son propre reflet en eux, et ce qu'il vit était parfait. Il n'avait aucun défaut, comme le plus pur des diamants.

"Tu penses vraiment que je suis magnifique ?" demanda Kurt, avec une voix anormalement plus aiguë que d'habitude.

"Bien sûr que tu l'es." murmura Blaine fixant intensément Kurt; son visage, ses yeux, ses _lèvres_…

Kurt sentit son souffle se couper à cette réalisation, même un aveugle aurait vu la fougue brûlant dans les iris de Blaine alors qu'il s'approchait doucement. Kurt ne pouvait plus retenir son coeur, qui menaçait de lâcher. Il pouvait sentir ses joues se teindre lentement de rouge, et ses poils se hérissèrent quand il sentit le nez de Blaine effleurer sa joue alors que le garçon se penchait doucement sur Kurt, et glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Kurt continuait de penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve, comme toutes ces fois il y avait imaginé un hypothétique baiser avec Blaine, mais cette fois-ci, sa peau prenait feu au contact de la sienne et il sentait son souffle sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Prêt à succomber à l'emprise du bouclé, Kurt ferma lentement ses paupières alors que l'autre garçon traversait petit à petit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux bouches, et leurs deux coeurs.

Ils étaient tous deux tellement prisonniers de cet instant qu'ils ne purent entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus les bruits de pas sur le sol. Au contraire, ils perçurent clairement la voix de Finn s'élever dans la pièce.

"Blaine ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Les chansons utilisées sont L'Amour Nous Guidera du Roi Lion 2 et The World Is Ugly de My Chemical Romance<strong>

**Je sais, je coupe au pire moment. J'aime beaucoup les cliffhangers. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous des conseils ? Des idées ? Je suis toute ouïe ! Je ne suis pas très confiante sur ce chapitre alors j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'essayerai de publier dimanche prochain !  
><strong>

**A bientôt ! -x**

**Alexie.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Oh Oh Oh, Joyeux Noël !**

**En cette période des fêtes, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce tout nouveau chapitre ! **

**Comme toujours, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vous accrocher et suivre cette fanfiction, je vous adore tous, vous me donnez une raison de croire en moi et en mon travail. Les semaines précédentes ont été un peu dures pour moi, mais je vais mieux maintenant, et je suis prête à vous en mettre plein la vue ! C'est parti pour la réponse aux reviews ! **

**Brave Woodpecker: Et oui, j'ai été très cruelle sur le coup là xD Je trouvais que c'était le moment parfait pour mettre un terme au chapitre, mais tu entendra parler de ce moment à nouveau ;) J'aime que tu remarques mes efforts de style, j'y prête très attention et c'est quelque chose de très important chez un auteur selon moi. La chanson est une de mes préféré de My Chemical Romance, qui est le groupe fétiche d'une de mes plus grande amies, c'étaient donc une petite dédicace. Je suis très ravie d'enrichir ta culture musicale et j'espère que ce chapitre, malgré l'absence de chanson, va te plaire !****  
><strong>

**Cupcakes 30190: EEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT je comprends parfaitement cette frustration ! Je suis sadique, n'est-ce-pas ? Je suis vraiment ravie que cette fiction te plaise, car mon plaisir passe par le plaisir de mes lecteurs. Merci pour ton soutien, et voilà ce nouveau chapitre !**

**J'ai demandé au Père Noël de m'offrir les droits sur Glee pour Noël, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça rentre sous le sapin, donc je ne possède rien, sauf l'histoire !**

* * *

><p>"A quoi tu joues ? Je croyais que tu avais fait un choix !"<p>

"Je sais Wes, mais je n'arrive plus à penser quand je suis avec lui. C'est comme si il pouvait contrôler mes pensées et mes gestes."

"Mais il faut que tu te contrôle ! Putain, tu as faillit l'embrasser ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour éviter ça."

Blaine s'écroula sur son lit dans un long soupir désespéré, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il s'enfonça dans ses draps sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses chaussures. Oui, il y a presque vingts minutes, ses lèvres étaient à deux doigts de rencontrer celles de Kurt. Kurt n'avait pas résisté, au contraire. Il avait laisser Blaine s'approcher, l'enlacer doucement et tenter un éventuel baiser. Il s'était offert à lui comme si il avait entendu ce moment depuis toujours. Dans l'obscurité du salon, ils s'étaient crées un chemin entre leurs deux coeurs, et tout était parti en éclat lorsque Finn fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il s'étaient rapidement séparé l'un de l'autre et agissaient comme si de rien n'était, même si ils continuaient à s'échanger de petits regards discrets qui trahissaient leur déception face à cette interruption. Blaine trouva la première excuse pour s'enfuir de la maison, trop gêné pour pouvoir rester ici.

Une fois dehors, il avait pris son téléphone de ses mains tremblantes d'émotion et avait immédiatement appelé Wes pour lui raconter toute l'histoire tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à chez lui. Et désormais, il était là, tiraillé entre les regrets et le bonheur.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu as besoin d'un nouveau plan." lui dit le Warbler de l'autre côté du téléphone.

Blaine se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, conscient d'avoir un nouveau problème. La mascarade qu'il avait crée autour de sa "petite amie" ne tenait plus la route, et il lui fallait un nouveau plan; et vite.

* * *

><p>Kurt marchait à travers les couloirs d'une démarche confiante, ignorant les autres personnes autour de lui. Il se créa un chemin dans la foule d'élèves, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il n'avait pas parlé à Blaine depuis la veille, mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin; ça avait été une nuit magnifique. Les mots doux de Blaine résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il pouvait encore le voir sur ce canapé en train de lui chanter cette chanson, de la rassurer, et ses lèvres...à quelques centimètres des siennes. Les simple fait que quelque chose au fond de Blaine ait voulu l'embrasser rendait Kurt incroyablement euphorique.<p>

Depuis ce moment, Kurt était prisonnier d'une bulle de bonheur. Il avait presque obtenu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, et ce n'était peut-être qu'une question de temps avant de l'obtenir pour de vrai. Peut-être que Blaine avait bien des sentiments pour lui mais n'en était pas sûr, ou qu'il n'était juste pas prêt pour une relation. Mais tout cela ne restaient que des présomptions.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de chant tout en sautillant légèrement, comme marchant sur un nuage. Tous les autres étaient déjà là; Santana et Brittany ricanaient dans un coin, Tina et Mike se bécotaient au milieu de la pièce; mais son regard se posa directement sur Mercedes qui discutait tranquillement avec Blaine. Il s'assit à côté d'eux et laissa son sac tomber contre le pied de la chaise. Il salua rapidement Mercedes, mais son regard était verrouillé sur Blaine.

"Je pourrais te parler une seconde ?" lui demanda Blaine.

"Heu...oui." répondit Kurt, un peu étonné.

"C'est bon les gars, j'ai compris." dit Mercedes en se levant pour les laisser seuls.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux garçons alors qu'il se fixaient l'un l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit à Finn ?"

"Je lui ai dit que toi et Roxane aviez rompu parce que tu avez découvert qu'elle t'avais trompé avec ton ami Jeff et que tu avais besoin de parler donc tu étais venu me voir, et c'était pourquoi tu étais là hier soir."

Blaine acquiesça tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait du inventer toute une histoire pour rendre les choses crédibles, et il détestait devoir y inclure ses amis les plus fidèles. Jeff lui avait toujours dit que, si il avait besoin d'un alibi, il serait toujours là. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes à cause de ça.

"Bien." conclut Blaine dans un soupir.

"Attends, ta copine t'a trompé ?"

Blaine et Kurt se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Rachel, assise paisiblement sur une chaise à côté d'eux. Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, tous les membres du Glee club se fixèrent Blaine, éberlués. Sous la pression, Blaine répéta toute son histoire devant les visages hébétés de ses amis, et il se sentit comme le pire menteur au monde. Il détestait mentir, mais il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Après que tout le monde ait exprimé leurs regrets à Blaine pour sa situation, tout redevint normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Au fait, Kurt…" commença Rachel en le fixant. "Tu ne saurais pas où est Finn ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin."

"Non, je ne sais pas. Quand je suis sorti du lit ce matin, il était déjà debout. Il disait qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. "Protéger ses amis" ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il n'a pas voulu en dire plus." Il regarda autour de lui. "Est-ce-que l'un d'entre vous à des problèmes."

La plupart haussèrent les épaules, et Kurt commença à s'inquiéter à propos de son frère. Il n'était sûrement pas avec Karofsky, qui avait laissé Kurt tranquille depuis quelques temps, et tout les autres membres du Glee club se portaient bien, alors où pouvait-il être ?

"Peut-être qu'il est à la Dalton." laissa échapper Blaine, et onze paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

"Pourquoi tu penses ça ?" chuchota presque Kurt.

"Il m'a dit qu'il me protégerait si j'avais des problèmes. Et maintenant qu'il est au courant pour Jeff et Roxane...Je ne dis pas qu'il peut être un peu impulsif mais…"

Blaine fut coupé dans son discours par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il l'attrapa et, quand il vit le nom de Wes s'afficher sur l'écran, sa gorge se noua. Il décrocha hâtivement et entendit la voix ferme et directive de son ami.

"Blaine, il faut que tu viennes ici. Tout de suite."

* * *

><p>Sous la pression de l'anxiété, cela ne prit pas trop de temps à Blaine pour se rendre à la Dalton Academy. Il avait essayé de soutirer des informations à Wes, mais il ne voulait rien lui dire de la cause de son appel, outre le fait qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts. La route avait été longue, mais heureusement, il n'avait pas été seul. En fait, Kurt avait tellement insisté pour venir avec lui qu'il avait cédé et ils étaient partis tous les deux pour Westerville. Sur le chemin, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour acheter un café, sans quoi ils n'auraient pu rester éveillé durant tout le trajet, en sachant que la nuit tombe vite en Novembre. Mais en dépit de la caféine, Kurt dormait tranquillement sur le siège passager, la tête posée contre la vitre. Blaine avait éteint l'autoradio pour être sûr qu'elle ne le réveille pas, ce spectacle était beaucoup trop adorable pour être interrompu. Il jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil au garçon pour l'admirer durant son sommeil serein. Ses paupières étaient closes mais bougeaient doucement, faisant danser ses cils contre sa peau, tandis que quelques mèches de cheveux chatouillaient ses joues. Il semblait tellement calme, un sourire harmonieux s'esquissant sur ses lèvres rosées. Il ressemble à un ange, tout comme la première fois où il l'avait vu: tombant tout droit du paradis.<p>

Blaine adorait ce moment, c'est pourquoi il fut assez déçu quand il entra dans le parking de la Dalton Academy. Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et commença à sortir de la voiture avant de se rendre compte que Kurt ne s'était pas réveillé. De façon hésitante, il approcha sa main de la joue de Kurt et la caressa doucement de son pouce. Kurt poussa un tendre gémissement dans son sommeil. Blaine le regarder se réveiller doucement, étirant tour par tour les différentes parties de son corps engourdi. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua immédiatement la main de Blaine sur sa joue, et rougit légèrement.

"Tu t'endors toujours quand tu es avec moi ?" demanda Blaine avec un sourire enjôleur.

"Heum…" murmura Kurt avec une voix étouffée, un peu embarrassé.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça." répliqua Blaine. "Tu es très mignon quand tu dors."

Blaine sortit de la voiture et marcha jusqu'à l'autre côté du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière de Kurt. Le châtan posa un pied sur le sol avant que Blaine ne lui tende une main.

"Quel gentleman." le taquina Kurt.

"_Mademoiselle ?*_" dit-il avec une parfaite prononciation.

Kurt rit et posa sa main dans celle de Blaine, et il serra doucement sa paume. Leurs mains se complétaient parfaitement comme deux pièces correspondantes d'un puzzle, faites l'une pour l'autre. Il avancèrent main dans la main vers le bâtiment.

"Je suis désolé, je n'étais sûrement pas d'une très bonne compagnie si je dormais tout le trajet."

"Mais c'était toi." répondit Blaine. "Tu es toujours une bonne compagnie."

* * *

><p>Au moment au Blaine ouvrit les portes de la Dalton Academy, Kurt faillit défaillir. Cet endroit semblait être le décor d'un film à l'eau de rose où d'un série TV à succès. Tout était immense, pur, incroyable. Il ne voulais même pas entrer, de peur de faire tâche dans ce magnifique endroit. Il leva le regard vers le plafond d'où tombaient harmonieusement de grands chandeliers dans une myriade d'étincelles. Ils encerclaient un époustouflant dôme en verre qui lui-même surplombait un somptueux escalier en colimaçon. Kurt avait été impressionné face à la maison de Blaine, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'émerveillement qu'il avait alors qu'il s'approchait de l'escalier. Il vivait un rêve éveillé.<p>

"C'est….sublime." murmura Kurt, bouche bée. Il tournait autour de lui, euphorique, comme un gamin dans un château gonflable.

"Si je savais que tu allais aimer cet endroit à ce point, je t'aurais emmené plus tôt." répondit Blaine, ravi de la réaction du châtain.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est une école. On dirait un château de princesse Disney !"

Après un moment de pure euphorie, l'allégresse de Kurt retomba. "Alors, on va où ?"

Blaine lui attrapa la main. "Viens avec moi, je connais quelques raccourcis ici."

Il guida Kurt à travers les couloirs de l'école tandis que celui-ci continuer de s'extasier face à ce magnifique paysage. Le bouclé finit par ouvrir une lourde porte et Kurt se retrouva nez à nez avec une douzaine en uniformes, avec des blazers et des cravates. _Donc, voilà enfin les Warblers_ pensa Kurt, et il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Blaine habillé de cette façon, et c'était dingue à quel point il devait être irrésistible. Quelques uns des garçons se levèrent en criant le nom de Blaine et s'avancèrent vers lui pour l'accueillir, et Kurt se retrouva entouré de garçons qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Après un moment de joie constante où les Warblers redécouvraient leur ancien soliste, ils finirent par retourner à leurs occupations, et seul l'un d'eux resta aux côtés de Blaine.

"Je suis heureux que tu sois venu aussi rapidement." dit-il.

"Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu ton appel, Wes. Tu es assez doué pour faire peur aux gens."

Wes rit légèrement et haussa exagérément ses épaules. "Je sais, il faut que je bosse là-dessus."

"Alors, quel est le problème ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?"

"En fait, c'est une longue histoire." commença Wes. "Ce matin, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un gars avec une veste de McKinley - c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé parce que j'ai réalisé que tu devais le connaître si il était de McKinley, même si tu es là-bas depuis seulement 3 mois, et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies quitté la Dalton, et…"

"S'il te plaît, Wes. Fais court." laissa échapper Blaine au milieu du discours sans fin de Wes.

"Et bien, ce gars est arrivé, il a demandé qui était Jeff et il lui foutu un coup de poing."

Kurt couvrit sa bouche de ses main dans un bruit étouffé. "Oh mon Dieu, Finn. Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?"

Blaine détourna le regard dans un long soupir. "C'est ma faute...Où est-il ? Il faut que je lui explique."

"Il est allé à l'infirmerie avec Nick. Il n'était pas trop blessé mais il avait quand même besoin de quelques soins. En plus, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait vu que notre infirmière est en congés maternité, mais bon."

Blaine hocha la tête, mais Kurt remarqua qu'il se sentait énormément coupable. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Wes ne se tourne vers Kurt avec de grands yeux.

"Excuses-moi, mais...tu es...?"

"Oh oui, j'ai oublié de me présenter." réalisa-t-il en lui tendant une main. "Je m'appelle Kurt."

Wes ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, avant que celle-ci ne se transforme en sourire. Il échangea plusieurs regards complices avec Blaine qui, lui, rougissait violemment en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, _Kurt_." rétorqua-t-il en serrant la main du contre-ténor qui lui souriait gentiment, sans se douter de ce qui se tramait entre les deux autres garçons.

"Je devrais aller voir auprès de Jeff." dit Blaine pour échapper à ce moment gênant.

"Si j'étais toi, je me ferai discret." lui conseilla Wes. "Je te rappelle qu'il est seul avec Nick, tu les connais. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on les voit s'embrasser sauvagement sur un des canapé."

"Et dire que je vais probablement louper ça !" rit Blaine. "Est-ce-que la tension sexuelle entre les deux est toujours aussi forte ?"

"Tu n'en a pas idée, ça devient hors de contrôle. On a déjà lancé des paris avec les autres pour savoir quand ils passeront à l'action." répondit Wes avec un sourire narquois.

"Très bien, je me ferai tout petit."

"Dans ce cas, puis-je t'emprunter Kurt pour lui faire un peu visiter le lycée ? J'aimerai beaucoup faire connaissance."

"Uhm...je ne sais pas." hésita Kurt. Après tout, il ne connaissait Wes que depuis quelques minutes.

Wes passa un bras autour des épaules de Kurt. "Allez viens, je ne mors pas !"

"Okay." abandonna Kurt, et Wes chantonna un petit air de victoire.

"J'imagine qu'on se revoit plus tard dans ce cas." annonça Blaine.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te le rendrai vivant !'

Et Wes disparut dans le couloir, suivi de près par Kurt qui jeta un dernier regard à Blaine avant de fermer la porte. Blaine prit donc le chemin de l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Blaine ait laissé ça t'arriver."<p>

"C'est bon, je ne fais que l'aider."

"Ce n'est pas bon si tu dois être blessé dans le processus." réprimanda Nick. Jeff évita son regard du mieux qu'il put. Il était assis sur une chaise dans l'infirmerie, et son ami était juste à côté de lui sur un canapé, se plaignant inlassablement de ses coupures.

"Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Vu sa carrure, il aurait pu me faire plus mal." le convint Jeff.

"Tu te fous de moi ? Tu as trois points de suture, et tu as de la chance que je saches coudre . Et tu aurais du voir la façon dont il t'a jeté sur le sol; si Thad ne m'avait pas arrêté, j'aurais appelé une ambulance." grogna-t-il amèrement en perçant la joue de Jeff avec l'aiguille. Le blond grinça des dents, sentant le fil traverser sa peau. "Ça ferait moins mal si tu ne t'étais pas mis dans cette situation merdique."

"Mais Blaine a des problèmes à l'école et si je peux l'aider…"

"Ce n'est pas à propos de Blaine." cria Nick. "C'est à propos de toi ! Tu n'a pas à souffrir physiquement juste parce qu'il n'a pas les couilles d'avouer sa sexualité, okay ?Ce n'est pas ton problème ! Je sais que c'est ton ami, mais merde quoi ! Si c'était un vrai ami, il ne t'utiliserait pas."

"Pourquoi cette histoire t'énerve tellement ? Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, c'est mon choix. Si je décide d'aider Blaine, tu devrais me laisser le faire. Je ne piges pas." soupira Jeff.

"Mais regardes-toi ! Tu es là et tu es tout brisé juste à cause des conneries qu'il a fait, tu ne le mérites pas !" dit-il en coupant le fil. Il reposa l'aiguille sur la table. "Cette cicatrice sur ton visage est juste horrible, Jeff. Je ne supporte pas de la voir et j'aimerais tellement…"

"Nick…" prononça Jeff, mais cela ne stoppa en rien le discours nerveux de celui-ci.

"...aller voir Blaine et lui dire d'aller se faire voir, parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça. Tu es tellement parfait et bien trop gentil…"

"Nick…" répéta Jeff d'un voix chevrotante.

"...et c'est sûrement pour ça que je t'aime autant mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Penses un peu à toi des fois et…"

"NICK !' cria Jeff, mais sa voix chancelait.

"Quoi ?' demanda-t-il à bout de souffle. "Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?". Il fallut quelques secondes à Nick pour se remémorer ses paroles et son visage fut prit d'une pâleur aussi soudaine que fantomatique; on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir. "Oh mon Dieu, dis-moi que je n'ai pas…"

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, il fut coupé par la sensation à la fois humide et chaleureuse des lèvres de Jeff contre les siennes. Le blond attrapa le visage de Nick entre ses deux mains tremblantes. Guidé par l'adrénaline, il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire auparavant; soit embrasser fiévreusement son meilleur ami comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis bien trop longtemps. Il poussa un léger gémissement de satisfaction quand, après des secondes de choc, il sentit Nick répondre à son baiser. Il pouvait littéralement goûter Nick, et il n'y avait rien de meilleur que cette sensation, semblable à une drogue coulant dans ses veines et faisant battre son sang plus vite. Dans un élan de fougue, il se leva brusquement de la chaise, et la violence du mouvement fit tomber celle-ci, pour se jeter sur Nick, approfondissant encore leur baiser. Il y avait un brasier à l'intérieur de lui, et les lèvres de Nick étaient l'essence qui le faisait brûler plus vivement. C'était tellement bon qu'il oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait, il n'y avait plus que Nick. Il continuèrent de s'embrasser longuement, tous les deux désireux de son contact, de se plaisir qu'ils avaient longtemps attendu.

Le seul problème fut le léger bruit de toux dans leur dos. Quand ils entendirent le bruit, ils se séparèrent et se fixèrent un long moment, haletants mais heureux avant de tourner les yeux vers la silhouette dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

"Je suis content de ne pas avoir rater ça, au final."

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà pour ce huitième chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez moi savoir !<strong>

**C'est la première scène de baiser que j'écris, alors j'ai quelques doutes dessus, et ça a été assez difficile à écrire pour moi. Bref, on se revoit la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, d'ici là joyeuses fêtes ! -x**

**Alexie.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Aloha !**

**J'ai de nouveau un peu de retard, mais j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Noël m'a un peu empêcher d'écrire, mais j'ai quand même réussi à vous pondre quelque chose. Alors, voilà voilà !**

**Je veux encore remercier tout ceux qui suivent et commentent cette fanfiction, ça me fait un bien fou de savoir que mon travail plaît. Alors, bien sûr, voilà ma petite réponse aux reviews !**

**Brave Woodpecker:** **J'avoue que je comprends pourquoi tu es perdue. Je trouve moi-même que je suis assez peu explicite dans comment j'imagine l'histoire et que j'ai du mal à retranscrire tout ça sur papier (enfin, sur clavier en l'occurrence.) Blaine n'avoue pas ses sentiments à Kurt, tout simplement parce que cela l'amènerai à devoir faire son coming-out et qu'après ce qu'il a vécu à Westerville (l'école publique, pas la Dalton) et ce que Kurt subit avec Karofsky, il a peur de revivre le même scénario. Comme il le dit à Wes dans un précédent chapitre, il avait prévu n'avoir aucune relation à McKinley. Aussi, son principal but est pour le moment de protéger Kurt, et il sait que Karofsky et les autres auront plus de pouvoir sur lui si ils savent qu'il est gay et que donc, il sera moins apte à l'aider. Et donc, tu as bien raison, il va encore te falloir de la patience avant que les choses ne changent entre eux, mais petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid ! Pour le Niff, on est dans le même sac. Dans la série, je ne m'étais pas trop intéressée (trop occupée à crier sur Blaine pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments, je présume) mais j'ai appris à les aimer ensemble grâce à Fanfiction, et c'était légitime pour moi de les laisser avoir leur petite place ici. Merci encore pour tous ces compliments et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! **

**Cupcakes 30190: Et oui, Niff fait fondre tout le monde ;) Je crois que Blaine mérite bien que tu ailles lui crier dessus pour le réveiller un peu, c'est vrai qu'il ne cesse de flirter avec Kurt et même pour moi qui est à la base de tout ça, ça me rend folle xD D'ailleurs, j'espère que mon sadisme va encore frapper avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**NoName: Bon, je sais que techniquement, tu as commenté sur la version anglaise, mais je tenais tout de même à te répondre ici, en espérant que tu voie ce message. Je sais que tu as déjà lu ce chapitre en anglais alors je ne sais pas si cela t'intéresse de le relire en français, mais j'y ajoute toujours des subtilités qui ne sont pas dans l'autre version, donc à toi de voir. Je penses d'ailleurs que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir frapper Sarah en pleine poire, et pour être honnête, ce n'est encore rien par rapport à tout ce qu'elle va faire. Pour avoir un vrai nouveau chapitre, il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mais ne te décourages pas ! **

**Bon, je n'ai pas reçu les droits sur Glee pour Noël, donc rien ne m'appartient !**

* * *

><p>"Et voilà la salle des Seniors, on fait beaucoup de performances ici."<p>

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cet endroit soit une école, on se croirait au pays de Merveilles."

"Essaie de ne pas te perdre, Alice." répondit Wes avec un faible clin d'oeil, et Kurt commença à se demander si tous les Warblers faisant ce genre d'expressions mignonnes.

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et laissa ses doigts glisser sur le cuir du canapé qui lui faisait face. Cet endroit ressemblait à un château du sol au plafond, c'était juste somptueux. Il pouvait totalement comprendre l'élégance de Blaine désormais, c'était lié à ce lieu. Il s'assit sur un des canapés et se sentit immédiatement entouré d'une atmosphère chaleureuse: le feu crépitait dans une cheminée au coin de la pièce, les rayons de soleil traversaient les vitraux, eux-mêmes encadrés par des rideaux en soie. Il se sentait comme à la maison.

"Alors, dis-moi. Que penses-tu de Blaine ?" demanda Wes en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Blaine ?" répéta-t-il. "Que veux-tu que je te dise à propos de lui ?"

"Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Monsieur Hummel. J'ai très bien vu la façon dont tu le regardes. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant, et tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire."

Kurt ne put retenir un léger rire alors que ses joues se teignaient en rouge, et Wes sut qu'il avait visé juste. Kurt n'avait jamais été très doué pour cacher ses sentiments, et il était évident que ses amis les plus proches s'étaient déjà rendu compte qu'il craquait pour Blaine, mais c'était maintenant un presque étranger qui l'avait remarqué.

"Tu ne lui diras rien." s'assure Kurt en haussant les sourcils.

"Promis."

Kurt ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du sofa. "Blaine est...tout simplement merveilleux. Il est le genre de personne qui peut vous faire vous sentir mieux d'un seul regard, avec ses magnifiques yeux...Je suis presque sûr que c'est ce que je préfère dans son physique: ses yeux. Tu as déjà remarqué à quel point ils sont uniques ? Ils semblent simplement noisettes, mais ils prennent une couleur miellée quand le soleil se couche, et si on cherche bien, on remarque une faible nuance de vert aux coeur de ses iris qui illumine le tout. Et…"

Wes commença à rire doucement sur son coin de canapé et Kurt se sentit légèrement coupable. "Ce que je dis est très cliché, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Non, c'est touchant." lui assura Wes. "Vas-y, continue."

Kurt fixa longuement le plafond et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Wes, même si il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps. "Il est incroyable. Il me porte tellement d'attention; dès que j'ai des problèmes, il est là pour les régler ou me les faire oublier. Même si on ne s'est rencontré qu'il y a peu, j'ai l'impression qu'il est là depuis toujours. Je continue de penser que notre rencontre tient du destin, il est arrivé dans ma vie au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, et il me donne la force et le courage de me battre pour être fier de ce que je suis. Je sais que je ne le mérites pas, lui et sa gentillesse. Il est beaucoup trop bien pour moi."

"Ne dis pas ça. Tu as l'air d'être vraiment un gars bien, Kurt. Et je sais qu'il l'a déjà remarqué. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne prenne son courage à deux mains et agisse."

Surpris de cette réponse, Kurt se releva pour reprendre une position assise et fixa Wes dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ?"

Wes resta silencieux tout en évitant son regard, et Kurt compris qu'il avait laissé échappé quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé dire. Il voulut lui reposer la question mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une fine silhouette se glissa habilement dans la pièce, surprenant Kurt qui s'attendait à voir apparaître un blazer de la Dalton. Au lieu de cela, son regard croisa un jean noir skinny surplombé par une tunique rouge, le tout perché sur une haute paire de talons aiguilles vernis. Il leva le regard et vit une paire d'yeux bleus perçants et une cascade de cheveux châtains. Étrangement, Kurt avait une drôle de sensation de déjà-vu, mais il ne savait d'où elle pouvait provenir.

Elle traversa rapidement l'espace qui la séparait des garçons, secouant ses hanches comme une mannequin sur un podium.

"Est-ce-que tu saurais, par hasard, où est mon frère ?" demanda-t-elle à Wes avec un regard dédaigneux et une voix exagérément aiguë. "Je le cherche depuis des heures."

Et soudainement, Kurt sut. La personne en face de lui était celle qu'il avait appris à haïr sans même la connaître. Roxane. Il ne l'avait vu que sur une photo, mais il en était certain.

"Nick doit toujours être à l'infirmerie avec Jeff." répondit Wes de manière glaciale.

"Toujours ensemble, hein ?" soupira-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et secouant ses cheveux en arrière. "Il devrait laisser son pote respirer un peu et aller se chercher une copine quelque part au lieu de se plaindre tout le temps d'être célibataire. Ce gars me désespère parfois."

"Enfin, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut." déclara Wes sur le même ton.

Elle soupira avec encore plus de frustration et évita Wes. Elle croisa accidentellement le regard de Kurt, qui la fixait blanc comme un linge.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes comme ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle en haussant ses sourcils, créant de faibles plis sur son front.

"R-Rien." répliqua Kurt maladroitement tout en laissant son regard tomber sur ses pieds.

"Tu n'es pas élève ici, pas vrai ?". Kurt acquiesça avant qu'elle ne reprenne. "Tu porterais un de ces horribles blazer sinon."

Kurt sentit Wes se raidir face à cette réflexion.

"En fait, j'étudie à McKinley, à Lima. Je m'appelle Kurt."

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper avec ses longs doigts fins et ses ongles vernis de mauve.

"Sarah Duval." annonça-t-elle en secouant vivement la main de Kurt. "Alors, tu es de la nouvelle école de Blainey ? C'est génial !"

Elle afficha un large sourire, illuminait par ses dents d'un blanc immaculé entourées par une large couche de rouge à lèvres bon marché. Elle s'assit à côté de Kurt, sautant littéralement sur la sofa. Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. Kurt fut un peu confus par cet élan d'affection et faussa un sourire.

"Dis-moi, tu le trouves mignon ? Parce que moi, oui ! Je ne lui ai jamais dit, même pas à Nick d'ailleurs. Mais je sais qu'un jour, lui et moi seront ensemble. Mais tu peux continuer de fantasmer sur lui, ça ne me dérange pas tant que je n'ai pas à le partager." murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Kurt ne répondit rien, choqué par tant d'impertinence. Il se contenta de la fixer, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sarah cacha rapidement sa bouche avec ses mains dans un bruit étouffé. "Oh, je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas du présumer que tu es gay mais, tu sais, c'est quelque chose qu'on...je veux dire...peut lire sur ton visage." expliqua-t-elle en secouant sa main devant son propre visage.

Kurt ne put retenir l'amertume dans sa voix. "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est quelque chose auquel je suis habitué."

"C'est cool que tu ne sois pas vexé, ce n'était vraiment pas méchant." s'excusa-t-elle. "Je parie qu'on va être de bons amis, tu seras mon meilleur ami gay à qui je dirais tous mes secrets et on ira faire du shopping ensemble, il paraît que les gays sont très doués niveau mode !"

Kurt fixa la jeune fille, bouche bée, et se retourna rapidement vers Wes qui riait aux éclats sur son côté du canapé. Il ne pensait qu'une personne pouvait avoir autant de toupet. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois-ci, et Blaine fit son entrée dans la pièce, suivit de près par deux autres garçons que Kurt n'avait jamais vu, qui se tenaient timidement la main. Aussitôt qu'il vit Sarah, l'un des d'eux, le brun, lâcha la main de l'autre et son visage se crispa. Celle-ci quitta rapidement son canapé pour se jeter sur lui.

"Nicky ! T'était où ?" questionna-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. "Quand tu me demandes de te rejoindre à ton école, s'il te plaît, précises où. Cet endroit est immense !"

Nick ne répondit pas à son accolade et la réprimanda. "Je t'ai demandé de venir il y a plus d'une heure, et je t'ai dis de venir à l'infirmerie." Il soupira avant de repousser son étreinte. "Et avec un kit médical. Quand tu t'es porté volontaire pour remplacer l'infirmière durant son congés, je pensais que tu prenais ça au sérieux mais tu n'es même pas là quand on a besoin de toi. J'ai du m'occuper de Jeff tout seul alors qu'il avait besoin d'un vrai médecin."

"Je suis désolée Nicky, j'étais un peu occupée...mais je suis là maintenant !"

Pendant que Nick sermonnait sa soeur qui tentait en vain de s'expliquer sur sa conduite, Blaine prit la place de Sarah sur le canapé.

"Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais la chance de rencontrer ta copine aujourd'hui." lui dit Kurt sarcastiquement.

Blaine rit. "Je ne me rappelle même pas de son nom, c'est pour dire à quel point je m'intéresse à elle."

"Oh mais elle s'intéresse beaucoup à toi, Blaine. Je pense qu'elle serait aux anges de savoir que tu l'as fait passer pour ta petite amie aux yeux de tout le monde."

"Non vraiment, elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout." répéta-t-il en la fixant; et Kurt sentit un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres. "Elle n'est pas trop mon genre."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Kurt en arquant un sourcil. "Dans ce cas, c'est quoi ton 'genre' ?"

Blaine ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt en se mordant le lèvre, et Kurt ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse là-dessus. "C'est compliqué." finit-il par répliquer.

Les deux garçons restèrent encore un moment avec les Warblers, et bien sûr, Sarah en profita au maximum. Elle passa son temps à flirter avec Blaine qui, de son côté, resta de marbre face à ses avances. Elle donna également son numéro de téléphone aux deux garçons en les suppliant de l'appeler au plus vite pour planifier une sortie. Il reprirent la route de Lima alors que la nuit se mettait à tomber sur le campus de la Dalton et passèrent encore deux longues heures dans le véhicule à se divertir comme ils le pouvaient. Quand Blaine gara sa voiture devant la maison de Kurt, celui-ci fut un peu déçu d'être arrivé, mais épuisé, il se rua sur la portière de la voiture, avant que Blaine ne l'interpelle.

"Uhm Kurt ? Tu pourrais regarder si je n'ai pas oublié ma veste chez toi hier soir, je ne la retrouve plus depuis hier."

"Bien sûr." répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais derrière cette façade, une question résonnait dans sa tête. "Je peux te poser une question ?"

Kurt regarda Blaine avec presque de la souffrance dans les yeux, hésitant comme jamais. Ses lèvres tremblaient en prononçant ces mots.

"Je t'écoutes."

_Pourquoi tu as essayé de m'embrasser hier soir _faillit s'évader tout seul de la bouche de Kurt, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas demander. Quelque chose en lui bloquait sa bouche en l'empêchait de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la journée, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. Il vit Blaine le fixer avec attention, et il savait que le bouclé attendant cette question précise, mais il ne pouvait pas.

"Uhm, rien d'important." abandonna Kurt en s'échappant de la voiture.

Il poussa rapidement la porte de sa maison avant de la referma violemment derrière lui. Il essaya de se vider l'esprit, mais il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose auparavant. Il se dirigea fermement vers le salon et la remarqua immédiatement, roulée en boule au pied du canapé. La veste rouge de Blaine. Il la ramassa et l'amena avec lui dans sa chambre. Une fois que celle-ci fut posée sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, il regarda son réveil qui annonçait 22 heures. Il rit en réalisant à quel point il arrivait à perdre la notion du temps quand il était avec Blaine, ce garçon pouvait vraiment lui faire tout oublier. Il se déshabilla et enfila aussitôt son pyjama, puis s'allongea dans son lit après ses soins du visage quotidiens. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet, se souhaitant à lui-même une bonne nuit.

Rien qu'une heure plus tard, Kurt se réveilla dans un cri strident, ouvrant grand ses yeux. Il regarda tout autour de lui, son coeur battant à une cadence folle. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul, il soupira de soulagement avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar depuis des années, mais il ne pouvait que déduire que sa récente altercation avec Karofsky avait fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Il fixa sans but le plafond, espérant que quelque chose lui permette de retrouver un sommeil serein. Ses yeux traversèrent le chambre de long en large, avant de se stopper sur la veste de Blaine, qui pendait toujours sur le dossier de la chaise. Sans aucune hésitation, il l'attrapa et l'enfila, ferma rapidement la fermeture éclair et enfonça sa tête dans la capuche, et se sentit inexplicablement en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux et pouvait sentir Blaine le serrer fort contre lui. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il retrouvait le sommeil.

* * *

><p>"Tu penses vraiment que je suis magnifique ?"<p>

"Bien sûr que tu l'es."

Le temps semblait avoir été suspendu. Le monde autour d'eux n'avait plus d'importance, ils auraient pu être entourés de milliers de personnes qu'ils n'en auraient pas remarqué une seule. Blaine parcourait la mâchoire de Kurt du bout de ses doigts tout en le dévorant du regard, ce qui fit s'empourprer les joues du châtain. Ce contact avait beau être une simple et innocente caresse, les doigts de Blaine lui brûlaient la peau d'une façon exquise, et il en voulait tellement plus. Blaine s'approcha doucement de lui, penchant la tête vers la sienne qu'il attirait vers lui de sa main droite. Des millions de pensées s'enchaînèrent dans la tête de Kurt, jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se rencontrent.

Kurt avait imaginé de nombreuses fois ce à quoi son premier baiser pourrait ressembler. Sous la lumière de la lune d'un nuit d'été, après un dîner aux chandelles des plus romantique, après un duo poignant; et même si il ne l'avait jamais imaginé sur le canapé du salon un soir d'Halloween, c'était mille fois mieux que tout ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler à quel moment il avait commencé à répondre au baiser de Blaine, mais cela arriva tout naturellement, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Peut-être que c'était simplement parce que ses lèvres avaient été faites pour embrasser celles de Blaine. Au début, tout était très doux. Ils s'embrassaient lentement, tous les deux hésitants et inexpérimentés, craignant de faire quelque chose qui briserait ce moment. Kurt se sentit frissonner quand Blaine approfondit leur baiser, dévorant ses lèvres avec plus d'intensité et de passion, et le châtain finit par se laisser guider par ses sentiments. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine tout ouvrant timidement sa bouche contre la sienne. Heureusement, Blaine fit de même et leurs langues se joignirent dans une danse fougueuse en endiablée. Peu à peu, Kurt fut poussé en arrière, allongé sur le canapé et Blaine au dessus de lui l'embrassait comme si c'était leur dernier jour.

Leur baiser devint progressivement plus affamé alors qu'ils se redécouvraient l'un l'autre. Les doigts de Kurt se perdaient dans ses les boucles brunes de Blaine qui, lui, laisser ses mains se promener le long des hanches de Kurt. La peur s'échappait peu à peu pour laisser place au plaisir et à cette sensation d'allégresse qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvé et rien ne pouvait les séparer.

"Kurt ? Hey, Kurt, réveilles-toi !"

…

"Allez, Kurt ! Debout !"

D'un seul coup, Kurt bondit de son lit, le souffle coupé. Ses yeux prirent du temps à s'habituer à la puissante lumière matinale avant de pouvoir distinguer progressivement sa chambre, et Finn qui était agenouillé à côté de lui.

"Ça fait cinq minutes que Maman t'appelle pour le petit déjeuner, tu as du oublier d'allumer ton réveil hier soir."

"Merci de m'avoir réveillé." lui répondit Kurt sans en penser un mot, encore un peu abasourdi. Il attendit le départ de Finn pour porter ses doigts à ses lèvres et les effleurer légèrement, mais ils ne sentait plus celles de Blaine. Comment cela avait-il pu être un rêve ? Tout était si vrai. Les sensations, les odeurs, les sons, tout semblait si réaliste.

Il s'assit au bord de son lit et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, comme épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Il essaya un long moment de ressentir à nouveau toutes ces émotions, mais rien ne lui revint. Tout s'était envolé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en profiter pleinement. Il se leva et retira la veste de Blaine, puis la fixa un long moment avant de plonger son nez à l'intérieur et prendre une grande bouffée de l'odeur fruitée de Blaine dans l'espoir de retrouver les sensations de son rêve, mais rien ne refit surface et il se sentit coupable.

"Il faut que je lui rendre, ou je vais devenir fou." se dit-il à lui-même avant de la fourrer dans son sac d'école. Il se prépara rapidement, prit une douche, enfila ses vêtements et fit toute sa routine matinale avant de rejoindre la cuisine où Finn avait encore le nez dans ses biscottes. Il se servit un demi bol de céréales avant de s'asseoir en face de lui et il commença à manger sans un mot.

"Frérot, tu vas bien ?"

"Ça va." répondit Kurt sans conviction, et sans prendre la peine de lever la tête de son bol, dans lequel il faisait tourner sa cuillère sans but.

"Kurt, je suis peut-être idiot mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse."

Kurt laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son bol et releva son regard. "Et qu'est-ce-qui me tracasserait ?"

"Le fait que tu es fou amoureux de Blaine." répondit Finn, sûr de lui.

Kurt secoua la tête furieusement. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Allez, Kurt !" dit Finn. "Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, tu es parti dans un voyage de 4 heures aller-retour juste pour être avec lui, tu as passé la nuit d'Halloween avec lui et tu lui a fait des cupcakes -et ne le nie pas, je le sais-, et quand je suis arrivé à la maison, vous étiez presque en train de vous rouler une pelle sur le canapé. Et là, je viens te réveiller et je t'entends murmurer son nom dans ton sommeil."

"Je...Attends, je faisais quoi ?"

Finn poussa un léger rire alors que son frère soupira. "Ok, de toute manière, ça n'a pas d'importance. S'il ressentait la même chose, il me l'aurait déjà fait comprendre."

"Tu te moques de moi ? Quand je l'ai vu à Halloween, j'étais sûr qu'il allait t'arracher tes vêtements et que vous alliez officiellement baptiser ce canapé.

Kurt détourna le regard, gêné. C'était vrai après tout, que ce serait-il passé si Finn n'était pas entré dans la salon à ce moment-là ?

_Tu le sais très bien, tu as passé la nuit à en rêver._

"Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, c'était juste l'impulsion du moment, rien d'autre."

"Et bien…" soupira Finn en se levant pour quitter la pièce. "Dis-le moi quand tu auras quitté ta phase de déni."

Kurt se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Était-ce vrai ? Est-ce-que Blaine avait vraiment voulu de l'embrasser ce soir-là ? L'avait-il prévu ? Kurt était tellement confus qu'il est resté ici un moment, assis dans la cuisine à fixer le vide avant de réaliser qu'il allait être en retard. Il prit le reste de ses céréales et le jeta dans la poubelle. Il n'avait plus faim de toute façon.

* * *

><p>"Je suis heureux de vous dire qu'on vient de recevoir la liste de nos concurrents pour les sélections communales !"<p>

La foule d'élèves dans la salle de chant commença applaudirent alors que Mr. Schuester ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait dans laquelle étaient écris les noms de deux autres Glee Club.

"Pour commencer, venant tout droit de Westvale High School, Aural Intensity !"

"Pff, trop facile." nargua Santana. "Il n'y a aucun fun à combattre quelqu'un qu'on a déjà battu."

"Et ensuite…"

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Mr. Schuester fixait la feuille avec une drôle de tête, et tout le monde commença à s'inquiéter.

"S'il vous plaît, dites-nous qu'on est pas contre les Vocal Adrenaline."

"En fait non." répondit-il. "N-Nous somme contre les Warblers de la Dalton Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>Héhé ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?<strong>

**En tout cas, si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me le faire savoir par un petit review, ça illumine vraiment mes journées. Il me semble que je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai commencé à travailler sur une deuxième fanfiction avec un univers très différent (mais portant toujours sur Klaine.), donc il est possible que je prenne du retard sur cette fanfiction-ci. Je vous tiendrai au courant.**

**Bonne année à tous et à bientôt ! -x**

**Alexie.**


End file.
